Sky's The Limit
by TheShawmeister
Summary: Emily has it all, then Paige enters her life. Secretive and enigmatic, she slowly lures Emily from her comfort zone. The more Paige holds back, the more Emily becomes intrigued in figuring her out. In her head, she's determined to keep her at arm's length, but in her heart she can't resist her. As Emily's world slowly unravels, both their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of these.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! Just started off. I'm a complete newbie so please, bear with me and cut me some slack for my writing skills still falls under amateur. Okay so, this story is actually patterned from one of my favorite indie movies of all time. I won't reveal what movie just yet but i eventually will so as not to spoil everything.

Reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

**SKY'S THE LIMIT**

Chapter 1

_It was a cold dark night in March. On a slope is a yellow pickup truck, carrying a female passenger at the back. She was lying down very still on the empty carriage, flat on her back with her hands on her side, facing the sky as the truck slowly moves forward by way of gravity. The truck keeps moving… Moves forward ever so slowly, towards a cliff, with every single second, the front wheel inches closer to the edge…_

Today is the last day of the school break. The end of "FUN" as most, if not all schoolchildren exclaim. One last and final day before students will once again be confined in four walls that is, SCHOOL.

Clock strikes five in the morning. The alarm clock does what its good at, waking up Emily Fields. She gets up same time every single morning for some swim laps coupled with a carefully planned workout, which has become her daily routine regardless if it was a school break or not. Emily is an incoming senior at Rosewood High and is known as the ever popular swim star, the girl who had a career path already mapped out for her. She loved most of the attention, being little miss perfect and all but it really gets to her sometimes so she never really tried to either acknowledge or deny her popularity.

On the other side of town, there was Paige McCullers, also an incoming senior at Rosewood High. Paige was never the typical teenager, never into cliques and preferred to be by herself. She was the precise example of what her peers would describe as nuisance, but for most of the teachers and faculty workers at school, she's known as "The Charming Nuisance." Despite the fact that she slacked during the majority of her sophomore and junior years, she still managed to get the best grades as if without even trying. She has lived pretty much a carefree existence; Free-spirited, unpredictable spot on. She hated having things planned out for her, no dreams, no goals, no nothing, just pure spontaneity. The only thing she needed was her pickup truck and she's set for life. In short, Paige is EXACTLY NOTHING like Emily.

**PAIGE**

Paige's idea of spending the last day of school break was nothing grand. Goofing off, jesting, playing pool with Al, his friend, at least considers him one. As she hit the cue ball with the stick, she started off a conversation with Al by saying,

Paige: _I've been thinking about what you said about that concrete goal._

Al: _And?_

Al asked in confusion, while raising his eyebrow.

Paige: _I think I've nailed it. I have a really good feeling about this one Al._

Al: _Lay it up_.

Paige: _It's someone from school._

Al: _Cool, how's this one like?_

Paige, still focused on the game but casually answers Al's question.

Paige: _It's a girl. You know, she's beautiful, popular, smart, a classic TGFY. Too Good For You to be friends with Al_.

Al: _But not for you?_

Paige: _Oh, I'm sort of outside the whole school food chain by now wouldn't you sa_y?

Al: _You wanna be friends with her?_

Paige: _Befriend her?! What? No, bad idea! I mean, where's the therapeutic value in that?_

Al: _So what's the plan?_

Paige bends and lays half of her body down on the pool table but directs her eyes to Al, then finally answering back.

Paige: _Simple… I'm gonna have fun with her._

Al: _Fun… What's that mean Paige?_

With the cue stick positioned in her hand, Paige answered Al sarcastically.

Paige: _Fun? Fun means fun, don't over think it Al._

She strikes the nine-ball, shooting it in the corner, thus signaling the end of the game. With that, Paige smiles at Al and tells him she's ready to get out and hit the road on her truck. She gives him a pat in the back and says,

Paige: _It's been nice knowing you._

Al responds and asks her if they should meet up again next weekend but before he even finishes asking, Paige hurriedly butted in saying,

Paige: _You know what Al, I think you've made so much progress here, I think you're ready to face the world on your own._

Al was slightly staggered with that of Paige's statement. Before Paige heads out of the room, she winks at Al and for her final point she said,

Paige: _Don't worry Al, you can cope._

Paige hopped inside her truck and rode off. Driving around made her feel unrestricted. She loved her truck more than anything; part of it was because she rebuilt it on her own even if her parents hated the idea. After a few hours of endlessly driving around town, dusk has finally fallen. Before heading back to her house, she decided to stop by at some place where she thinks some kids from her school would probably be at.

**EMILY**

With her tight and prearranged schedule finally laid out for the first day of school the next morning, Emily spends her last day of school break fixing everything there is that needs to be fixed. She was sort of raised by her parents that way, she eventually got used to it. After having everything put in order, she grabs her keys and drives off to meet up with her friends at the BRICK and have some last minute fun in conclusion to the hiatus, before school starts consuming her time-table all over again.

The BRICK is a place located just on the outskirts of town, situated near a river and is an open space for bonfires. It's a much-loved hangout and party place of teenager but mostly the popular kids from Rosewood High.

Upon arriving at the BRICK, Emily went straight to her friends and started enjoying herself as they danced to the beat of the music. When they we're done dancing, she noticed a pair of eyes particularly watching her. She got curious and somehow bothered and so she started approaching that person.

Emily: "Can I help you with something? Don't you know it rude to stare?"


	2. Chapter 2

.773 - Thank you for being the first one to give me a review! It was short but, means a lot.

glorymania - Thanks for the review! Figured it's easier and less confusing if the character's lines were tagged cause that's kind of been one of my problems as I am also an avid fanfic reader myself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alrighty! Wow, I just checked out my story stats and I was quite pleased with the results so i got you Chapter 2! Has anyone figured out what movie i was referring to? No? Great! let it stay that way. Please keep on reading and stay tuned cause it only gets better.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily: _Can I help you with something? Don't you know it rude to stare?_

Somehow startled, the person who Emily caught staring responds back and tells her she's way too pretty, making it completely impossible for anyone not to drool and stare. Matching the quick complement, one hand sticks out reaching Emily's, thereafter a quick introduction telling her that his name is Ben and that he just moved in town.

Emily felt a bit embarrassed but had quickly recovered and finally reciprocated Ben's hand gesture while saying,

Emily: _Wait, you're a transfer student? ... I'm Emily Fields. _

Ben: _Yeah I know, so I've heard you're head of… Everything…_

Emily: _Well I try to keep myself busy, yes._

Ben: _Oh, all work and no play?_

Emily: _Hahah, none, zero._

Ben: _So you're working now?_

Emily: _Yeah absolutely! I'm checking on the transfer students making sure they're adjusting well._ (Sarcastically)

Ben: _Hmmn… Tough job. It was really nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow._

Emily: _Yeah me too, I need to get going, got school tomorrow! I'll see you there._

__Paige has reached her destination. She got out of the truck and went to sit on a boulder just a few meters away from a river cliff overlooking the BRICK whilst still hidden from the darkness of the night. She sat there motionless, quietly watching and observing the party goers from a far. She considered that site as her spot, it was rather distant from the bright and crowded BRICK having the wide river serving as a division but still, it gave her the perfect view.

After having herself appeased and content, she got back to her truck and headed back to her place.

**FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR…**

Five a.m. sharp, Emily had beaten her clock before it could even wake her up. With her morning routine done, she got dressed, packed her bag and checked her to do list. She ate breakfast with her family as always, jumped in her car and finally went off to school.

Emily Fields was always on top of her class. This school year, she took more AP classes to further raise her already towering GPA as per her parent's request. Just as she arrived at school, first on her schedule was AP Chem. under Mr. Walter Miles. With almost all of students inside the Chem. Room, Mr. Miles introduced himself, gave instructions on their first lab exercise and then started calling out last names for the permanent lab pairing.

Mr. Miles: _Lohan & Bynes, West & Swift, Cattrall & Parker, O'brien & Leno, Fields & McCullers, Stewart & Reed, Cross & Hatcher… and so on..._

Nearly all of the students had already found their respective partners, Emily on the other hand was probing around yet with her lab partner still nowhere to be found. She gave up asking who McCullers was and decided to take her seat instead. As she grabbed her pen from her bag, someone suddenly occupied the empty seat beside her which had made her slightly jolt from her chair. She gave a quick stare and asked,

Emily: _McCullers?_

Paige: _Haven't lied to you this far I'm not going to start now._

Emily starts going over the Lab Worksheet they were tasked to answer while Paige stares at her in curiosity having both her hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

Emily: _You gonna help me out?_

Paige smirks at her and nods, consequently reaching for the matches and tries turning on the Bunsen burner. Having been able to strike and lit a matchstick, Emily quickly blew on it to put out the flame quirking an eyebrow at Paige while saying,

Emily: _We don't need that for this._

Paige: _Look, you're not gonna be disagreeable are you? Cause Walt specifically promised me an agreeable lab partner._

Emily: _Walt?_

Paige: _You need to relax._

Emily: _Actually I need to learn this._

Paige: _Because why?_

Emily: _Because you need to get a 4 in your AP exam in order to get a good credit…_

Paige:_ Then you'll be ahead of game right?_

Emily: _So I can focus on the things I'm good at and keep up my GPA. Okay so we need to fill this one with Sodium Phosphate and that one with Nitrate… _(Keeps her focus on the lab)

Paige: _Gotta keep up that GPA!_

Emily: _Kind of helpful if you'd ever want to get a job._

Paige: _A job?!_

Emily: _Listen, can we just do the lab?!_ (Frustrated)

Paige: _I'd love to, okay let's do the lab! Except you're about ten years from the future. Seriously, we don't need chemistry, we need time travel. _(Whispering the the last part to Emily)

Things went on rather awkward between the two of them (actually more on Emily being ill at ease) throughout the entire time whilst working on the assigned lab worksheet. With Emily mostly doing all the work, Paige just sat there beside her watching and only helped out whenever Emily gets into certain parts of the worksheet where she couldn't seem to figure out the answers on her own.

After submitting the answered lab worksheet, Emily took the opportunity to talk to Mr. Miles asking him if she could possibly get or switch to a different partner.

Emily: _But Mr. Miles, this is AP. _(Pleading)

Mr. Miles:_ Paige McCullers is actually quite sharp, especially when she applies herself. Just… try to make it work, okay?_

With that, Emily gives a positive response and heads over to the door and on to her next subject. But just as she was about to reach the door, she overheard Paige's slightly raised voice presumably talking to Mr. Miles.

Paige: _Walter, about this Emily Fields, she's a complete anal compulsive control freak. How do you expect me to work with that?!_

Emily was pissed and shocked to a certain extent with what she just heard but continued to walk out of the door without turning her back.

Mr. Miles: _But Paige you…_

Paige: _I'm kidding, kidding! I'll whip her up into shape._

Paige gives Mr. Miles a huge grin then proceed to walk out the door. Without warning, Paige was caught dead on her tracks and almost bumping into an intense looking Emily.

Emily: _Who the hell do you think you are?!_

Quickly countering back Emily's question, with her left eye squinting and her right brow slightly raised, over all, her facial expression seemingly filled with sheer mockery.

Paige: _Hmmn… Who do you think I am?_


	3. Chapter 3

glorymania: Again, thank you for reading. As much as I would love to take all the credit for this story, sadly I can't. I just hope I can do justice. ;)

Pailyforever:Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

meva desa: Aww shucks! Thanks so much! I'll spill the title of the this brilliant movie in due time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** To everyone who's viewed and checked it out so far, BIG Thanks! Evaluations, either positive or negative actually motivate me to continue and improve my work. I can really feed on your reviews for a while so please keep reading and hit me with some while you're at it. Also, I've stretched the story on this chapter a little as requested; I've also added a few cameos.

P.S. Has anyone noticed the lab pairings on C2? No? Fine, just thought'd be funny if you did.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 3

Paige: _Hmmn… Who do you think I am? _

As soon as after she dropped those words, Paige left quickly leaving the other girl standing on the side of the hallway speechless and dumbfounded.

The rest of Emily's first day as a senior has so far sailed smoothly except for that whole AP Chemistry - lab partner incident she had at first period. The school bell rang for the last time that day marking the end of classes. On her way to the parking lot, Emily, relieved as she was from having the day done, somehow felt a little dismayed for not having to run into Ben. Even if she never admitted it to her friends that night at the BRICK, she was actually kind of attracted to Ben but shook off the idea considering it will only be a huge distraction from her studies. Just as she was about to reach her car, she picked up footsteps from behind and heard a low toned voice asking how her day has been? Emily turned around feeling slightly giddy knowing that the voice she heard sounded extremely familiar.

Emily: Oh hey Ben! I should be the one asking you that, I'm from the welcoming committee remember? So how are you adjusting so far?

Ben: Great! I'm gaining more friends, mostly from the soccer team. A couple of the guys actually told me there's a party at BRICK on Friday you going?

Emily: I don't know, are you?

Ben: Maybe. It could happen.

In the middle of their conversation, Emily noticed Paige from the other side of the parking lot but kept her focus on Ben. A couple of meters away from where Emily was standing, Paige was leaning against her truck talking to some guy apparently negotiating on something that looked like a car part. Finally settling a deal, the guy placed the car part on the back of Paige's truck then walked away.

Further into their conversation, Emily lost track on what Ben was saying and unintentionally diverts back her attention in the direction of Paige which then made him took notice. Paige was about to get inside her truck when she spotted Emily and Ben who were both at that time looking at her. Paige tried to act casual, gave them both a goofy smile, nodded her head and silently mouthed the word "sup"

Ben: _What the? Who's that_? (Chuckling)

Emily: _What? Oh her? Yeah just… Just my lab partner, no… nobody. _

The following morning, while having breakfast with her family, Emily got into a conversation with his dad basically just checking up on her asking how school has been so far and how are her swim times going. Emily answered, telling him that everything was doing great and that she's on top of it, as always. When his dad seemed satisfied with her answers, Emily said goodbye and left for school.

Here we go again, Emily thought to herself while on her way to her first period, AP Chem. Heading towards her chair, she saw Paige was already there quietly toying with the lab instruments that were supposed to be intended for their next experiment. She shakes her head in annoyance and takes her seat. Having the instructions on hand, without a word she starts with the experiment notwithstanding her lab partner's disregard. Having everything set up, Emily turns her head towards her partner only to find out she's being intently watched. Paige started to speak softly, eyes still intact into Emily's and asked.

Paige: _You really don't remember?_

Emily: _What?_

Paige: _Well I sat behind you during our 6__th__ Grade play, you were the Princess and I was peasant no. 3._

Emily: _No, I don't remember that._

Paige: _Of course, Princess' never remembers the small people._

Emily: _Excuse me while I cry for you. _(Irked)

Paige: _You should! … So, why Danby University?_

Emily: _Great faculty, top notch swimming facilities, that kind of stuff._

Paige: _I'm sure you get what you pay for._

Emily: _Actually, I have a partial scholarship... And this goes into positive._ (Focused on Lab work)

Paige: _Swimming… So basically, they give you a bunch of money to wear this rubber thing on your head then swim back and forth inside a gigantic pool._ (Toying with the instruments AGAIN!)

Emily: _Something like that- Where did you apply?_ (Intrigued)

Dropping the instruments on hand, Paige turned to Emily and gave her a stern look.

Paige:_ Nowhere._

Emily: _You're not going to College?_ (Still intrigued)

Paige:_ No, I'm not._ (Nonchalantly)

Emily:_ So what are you doing after graduation?_

Paige: … _THE SKY IS THE LIMIT!_

Emily: _Okay… Then why are you taking an AP class if you…_

Paige: _No reason!_ (Butted in)

Emily: _Advance placement in what?_

Paige: … (Smiling)

Emily: _I'm sure there's a very simple explanation._

Paige: _Of course there is Fields and I'm sure you're not gonna stop until figure it out._

Emily: _You know what that sounds like a challenge, you're on!_

The first week of school was over before they knew it, Friday came on by pretty fast. As soon as classes were dismissed that day, Emily called up her friends Hannah, Aria and Spencer and invited them to meet up at her house. While in her room getting dressed up, Emily had already spilled the beans on Ben and Hannah started questioning her.

Hannah: _So this is all based on one little conversation in the parking lot?_

Spencer: _Yeah Em, you don't even know if he's gonna be there at the BRICK._

Emily: _Oh he'll definitely be there_. (Convinced)

Aria: _What your power of positive thinking?_

Emily: _Uhuh!_ (Enthusiastic)

Once they were all ready, they went on and drove to the BRICK, with a highly expecting Emily eager to see Ben. When Emily and her friends got to the BRICK, she immediately scanned the area hoping Ben would already be there. Much to her surprise, he was there along with his growing number of friends. Parting away from Hannah, Aria and Spencer who have now gone and mingled with the other kids, Ben and Emily both made their way to each other and in an instant have found themselves talking, enjoying each other's company.

Paige's week had gone by same as always, no worries, all fun and play. She sighed at herself, contemplating on what to do next. A couple of days ago, she overheard some jocks planning a party Friday night at the BRICK and so that sparked her an idea. Before she could even process that thought, she hopped into her truck and started driving. Not for long she had made it to her usual spot across the river from the BRICK, sat on the same boulder while looking over at the other side. Shortly after she's sat down, she found her eyes particularly fixed on someone and that someone was Emily. Apparently, Emily wasn't there alone; she was with a couple of friends and more importantly with a guy, same guy she was with at the parking lot a few days ago and turns out that guy was well, another one of those jocks. Moments have passed but Paige still couldn't avert her eyes from Emily and Ben, as a matter of fact, this time her eyes were more determined than before especially because Emily and Ben have now strayed from the crowd and where in some place more secluded.

For the first time in her life, Emily felt something she's never felt before. She was attracted to someone which she thought rarely ever happens to her. She liked Ben not only because he was good looking, well off and well-liked given the fact that his the new kid in town but also because he was nice and he knew what he wanted. Both of them were now privately talking some place where they were facing the river, a little far away from the partying crowd. They talked mostly about each other when suddenly; Ben reached in for a kiss, Emily hesitated at first but eventually gave in. Pulling back from the kiss, just as she was opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of what seemed like a car's headlight flashing from the other side of the river, but before she could make out what exactly gave off that light; Ben went on and gave her another kiss that made her mind set adrift.


	4. Chapter 4

meva desa: Thank you for the love! It will, (I hope) so stick around!

BokononCradle: I wouldn't be surprised to know you've seen the movie, top-notch isn't it? I'm glad you didn't spill though so thanks! Now that you've mentioned the ending, I'm not yet sure… Guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there? This is Fanfic after all so anything can happen. ;)

glorymania: Ahh questions, wouldn't you wanna know! Guess you'll have to keep reading but don't fret, you'll get answers. ;) As for the "intimate scenes" Hmmn… I don't know (Devious smile) but were getting to the part where E's warming up to P.

Z: Haha really funny Z! But thank you for your concern.

Guest: Nope siree! It's not, But please if you ever get to find out what it is, PLEASE just refer to it as NAME. Is that okay? And thanks!

cici: Hello! Was wondering when I'd hear from you. :) Anyway, thanks for the awesome review! Yeah I hate Ben too but his character is kind of essential to the story. Yes, Emily and Paige… One of them has vague feelings for the other but the other doesn't have feelings at all, at least, not. yet. ;)

tvb123: Oh it's superb! As for lengthening the chaps, working on it! ;) Thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Again thank you all for reading. I enjoy your comments a lot! If you have any questions about the characters or something you're confused about, I'd be more than willing to reply, just mention me on twitter: ** TheShawmeister **I'm very pleased to tell you that this chapter is the longest one I've written to this point so READ… And carry on!

P.S. Please if you know what movie, keep it to yourselves (wink) for the sake of the readers who haven't seen it yet. I promise I'll reveal it in due time! _Merci beaucoup_!

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bright and early Monday morning, students are already scattered around rushing to their respective rooms just before the school bell rings. Emily got to her first period early, fairly in a good mood since she had a great weekend which she spent mostly on swimming, Ben, friends, family, homework and some more swimming. Her class under Mr. Miles was about to start but her lab partner Paige is once again MIA. She didn't bother that much since last week, Paige had been tardy about 3 times so she thought it was nothing new and didn't make a big deal about it until, it was by then the middle of the lecture and Paige still didn't show up. Annoyance, frustration and concern all together came across Emily's mind. Concerned, not towards Paige but towards their lab report which was due the next day and that they were suppose to finish it after the lecture with an allotted time provided by Mr. Miles.

Still in bed sleeping that same morning, a French lady's nagging voice filled Paige's ears and it kept on and on and on until Paige finally stirred from her bed. "_Ça va temps de se réveiller la belle endormie! Il est déjà midi et vous êtes en retard pour l'école, viendra un tourbillon!" "_Alright time to wake up sleeping beauty! It's already midday and you're late for school, come on hustle!" Once she was up, the badgering sound finally came to a halt and is now replaced with a questioning tone. "Paige Andrea McCullers! Aren't you going to School? You just missed your first class. "_Oh vous êtes un fainéant"!_ "Oh you are such a slacker!"

Paige: I'm not really feeling well Gene. (Fake coughs) _Je pense que je vais être malade. _I think I'm gonna be sick.

Gene: Oh my God sweetie, do you want we to call your parents? I can call your…(Concerned, but Paige cuts her off)

Paige: (Couldn't contain her laugh) Calmez-vous Calm down _Genevieve_! I'm messing with yah! Should have seen the look on your face, you old French Lady.

Gene: That's not funny! Always making fun of me ei. Call me by my full name one more time and I swear I'll whip you're little tush Andy Dandy! Now get your stakes on sweet pea, I brought you breakfast. Get eating, take a bath and get dressed while I go ask Tom to drive you to school.

Paige: Yeah yeah! … Miss how Mom and Dad used to call me Andy Dandy (Sighing) now they just call me Paige! They can't even look at me straight, heck I barely even see them.

Gene: Oh Andy Dandy, I think you're aware of why your folks are acting that way. But it shouldn't be that way, you know very well that you're the only who can change that, just let them in.

Paige: Awrighty Genevi- (Gene's eyes widen) Gene! I'll go to school, but I'm not letting Tom drive me, I'm gonna use my truck. (Mischievous tone)

Gene: And you also know how they feel about you driving that truck! It looks unstable and outmoded, at least use the other car.

Paige: There you go, you just made me truck upset. Ughh… Such a sappy sappy morning! Je déteste ça! I hate it!

Eventually, Paige made her way to school missing AP Chem. and AP English, her first two subjects, but was able to attend the rest of her classes that day. The bell rang and Paige couldn't wait to get out of the school. She practically dashed through the door as soon as the teacher from her last period dismissed the class. In the parking lot, someone was calling out her name a couple of times but Paige snubbed it as if she never heard. She was now approaching her car door when Emily unexpectedly grabbed her shoulder and said,

Emily: Paige, the lab report is due tomorrow!

Paige: Ah yes, but the real pressing question is, how is Ben whatever his last name is… your boyfriend?

Emily: He's not!

Paige: Great choice that Ben boy, jock stud, perfect guy, can't go wrong!

Emily: You were at the BRICK.

Paige: No! (Laughs) But you were!

Emily: If you weren't, then how would you know?! (Distressed)

Paige: (Gets in her truck and starts the engine) Because... that's where everyone goes.

Emily: What about the lab report!?

Paige: Hop in! Come on, come on I do my best work while I'm driving. (Grins)

Emily: I can't, I have Yearbook.

Paige's truck slowly starts to move forward making Emily feel worried because Paige might bail on her again which will leave her having to finish the report all by herself. Paige sticks out her head from the window and begins discussing something about chemistry, stating out what seems like the answers to their report all the while driving away from where Emily was currently standing. Emily couldn't bear the fact that she was treated like that and there was nothing she can do so she hurriedly ran towards Paige and hopped in the truck with her for their lab reports sake. Inside the truck, Emily jot down all of the information being conveyed by Paige as she was focused in driving.

Paige: So we need to convert the masses to moles and then divide the greater mole quantity by the lesser.

Emily: Okay so uhmm, .0173 Tin and .5030 Oxygen.

Paige: So the mole ratio is?

Emily: Mole ratio, what's that? (Confused)

Paige: It's a thing you need to figure out. (Smiling)

Emily: But you already know the answer. Come on! You're being a jerk, I gotta get back in 15 minutes.

Paige: What's the rush? We're here in yellow truck, a road in front of us and nothing but opportunities.

Emily: What opportunities?

Paige: Pick a place, right now, just choose a place at random.

Emily: SCHOOL! Please let's just keep working on the report…

Paige: You know what I just can't concentrate driving in a straight line like this, it's… This is not gonna work!

Emily: Then turn.

Paige: Where?

Emily: Anywhere!

All of a sudden, the truck makes a fast and sharp right turn which made Emily squeal from her seat. Emily got so apprehensive and taken aback that she slightly nudged Paige's arm, after a while though, they both just ended up laughing about it.

They parked the truck in front of a building and Paige grabbed a paper bag from her backpack then went straight out of the vehicle. She walked up to the building's front entrance and continued discussing about mole ratios while Emily followed from behind. They both entered the building with Paige leading the way. Paige insisted they climb up the stairs instead of using the elevator. All the way up, she kept silent while Emily is badgering her with questions as to why and what the hell they were doing there. Emily only stopped when they reached the top floor and saw the breathtaking view of the town. While Emily took a moment to catch her breath at the sight, Paige went on to sit in a bench slightly limping because of the flight of stairs she stupidly suggested they climb and muttering something about the BG starting to kick in. Soon after Emily has taken in the view, she sat beside her partner as the other girl was taking out the items in the brown bag. It contained two bottled sodas, Skittles and Twinkies. Emily couldn't help but laugh upon seeing the items and said,

Emily: Seriously?! You eat all that junk?

Paige: These aren't junk! You should try it. Come on Fields, live a little! … Hah! Live a little.

Emily: No thanks. My dad's going to kill me If I get any of that junkfood into my system.

Paige: Ah yes! Daddy Fields. What's he do? An accountant? A salesman? A Norwegian fisherman?

Emily: District Manager for a phone company. You're not really very good at reading minds.

Paige: Well that's cause I'm not a freakin' vampire!

Paige sits closer to Emily then puts one hand on top of the other girl's head, closes her eyes and starts speaking.

Paige: He manages stacks of paper, moving them from side to side every day, he hates his job. When he was your age he dreamed of getting into Danby, but they rejected him. So he poured out every detail of your application night after night until he got it right. Emily Fields, the star of the household who loves being the center of attention. She just, wished it didn't have to mean having to swim all the time. How am I doin'?

Emily: Okay… (Mutely surprised) … Fine! Give me that Skittles!

They silently ate the treats Paige brought in and snuck smiles at each other a few times. Just as they were about to stand up and head down, an infuriated security guard went up on them and said they weren't allowed to be there. Both of the girls gazed at each other for a second then Paige grabbed Emily and they scrammed off to the door all the way down to the truck without looking back.

Exhausted from sprinting through the stairs on their way down all the while laughing, they got to the truck safely and drove off. During the drive, Emily felt delighted with the feeling of having to do something silly and irrational because she has never done anything like it before. Right at that moment, for the first time, she felt oddly relaxed and at ease with herself… and startlingly with Paige.

Still in the truck with Paige behind the wheel, Emily tried to imitate the other girls earlier action placing one hand on top of Paige's head and started off by saying,

Emily: Okay, so you're an only child, you have a working mom, your dad is a… uhmm… oh he's in real estate! And you live in a huge ranch house, how am I doing? (Thrilled)

Paige: Hmmn… Actually, I have two brothers, two sisters, dad works in construction, mom stays at home and we live in a farmhouse, fairly small white farmhouse.

A phone beeps while Paige was talking. It was Emily's phone, she checked it out and saw it was a text from Spencer asking where she was and that they had Yearbook together. Emily sighed for a moment, shoved her phone back in her bag and continued their conversation.

Emily: A white farmhouse, where? Where do you live?

Paige: River Creek, along Lincoln Street.

Emily: That old white farmhouse?! The one with…

BIG FRONT PORCH (They spoke in unison)

Emily: Awww… That is such a great place!

Paige: Yup! That's where I live. (Sneers)

Back at school, Emily was happily dropped off by Paige unknowingly Spencer, eyeing on them. Emily made her way inside the school and into the yearbook room where she and Spencer was suppose to meet up about an hour ago. Spencer, acting all grumpy asked,

Spencer: So, were you with the freak?

Emily: She's not a freak.

Spencer: You stood me up here, what where you doing with that, what's her name?!

Emily: A lab report! And I lost track of time.

Spencer: Of course! Because the lab report was so exciting!

Emily: Well I had to get it done! You know what let's just do Yearbook some other time. I have swim practice and a Swim Match coming up soon.

Spencer: Alright alright superstar! I'll see you tomorrow then.


	5. Chapter 5

glorymania: Thank you! Keep an eye on Paige cause there's a lot more where that came from. Yeah sorry for the Swim thingy, got mixed up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here we go. I'm super sorry for having this chapter delayed a couple a days, i'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks once again for the follows, favorites, reviews and PM's so keep them coming, i'd be more than happy to reply. :) Hope you'll like this chapter!

P.S. Please check out a few cover photos of Sky's The Limit on Tumblr - blog/msj9luis

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 5

It has roughly been about three months since Paige and Emily were paired as lab partners. A lot has happened throughout that time. Emily had won the first swim meet of the season, not to mention setting exceptional time records and she is now in a relationship with Ben. Paige on the other hand, MIA at times, was just same old Paige. The initial animosity have long died down, as a matter of fact Paige and Emily have somehow grown closer since then.

Monday morning, during a mind-numbing AP Chem. class they were in, Paige, being the mischievous ill-behaved student that she is, started to plot a practical joke on the two nerdy classmates seated directly in front of them. She began by pretending to accidentally spill some chemical on their lab table.

Paige: Oh, God! (Whispers)

Emily: Be careful would you. (Clueless)

Paige: Am I gonna get in trouble for that?

Emily: Huh? (Puzzled)

Paige: Are you gonna punish me?

Eyeing on Emily and seemingly giving her a heads up while pointing her pouted lips on the two busy nerdy classmates in front of them. Emily, now knowing Paige very well (at least she thinks so) picked up on the plan pretty fast and answers back.

Emily: I might have to. (Brows furrowed)

Their two nerdy classmates have now stopped whatever they were doing and fixed their full attention on Paige and Emily.

Paige: You know how I feel about all of that stuff. (Worried look)

Emily: Well partner, you know the deal!

Paige: Those spiky hills really hurt me, ugh and that whip! (Serious)

The two nerdy classmates were intently listening and now have both their mouths wide open.

Emily: Paigey, you've been a bad girl and you need to get punished for that! (Teasing)

Paige: Ahhhh…. (Moans quietly)

With their nerdy classmates almost drooling, Emily finally snapped out on them and said.

Emily: DO YOU MIND?!

The two quickly diverted their attention looking more than ashamed. Paige naughtily smiled at Emily, feeling quite impressed with her performance. The bell finally rang signaling the end of first period. They went out of the room and as they were about to go their separate ways, Paige called out Emily and asked if she could possibly go out bowling after class. Emily politely declined explaining that she had plans, but the other girl was quite persistent.

Paige still kept pestering Emily about them going bowling. For that whole week, Paige would scribble notes on Emily's notebook planner, would leave sticky notes on her car's windshield, would bombard her with funny persuading text messages and emails, would flip open her notebook with a huge BOWLING! written on it and frequently flashes it to Emily whenever they'd meet in the hallways or when she's hanging out with her friends.

On the last day of the school week, Emily have finally had enough of it and agreed they'd go bowling, under her condition that they'd go but only for two hours. With that, Paige unwillingly approved. Although she had plans with Ben and her friends that time, she couldn't deny the fact that she kind of wanted to hang out and be loose with Paige for a while. The last few weeks had been tough on her especially with the swimming stuff and she thought maybe she can get something out of spending a little time with Paige, even if it means having to lie to her boyfriend and her friends of her whereabouts.

Right after school, the two hopped inside Paige's truck with Emily being very cautious of her surroundings, slightly worried that she might get caught for having to ditch Ben and her friends.

Paige kept silent for a while and then began teasing the other girl as she started driving away from the parking lot.

Paige: You can dunk down if you want, it won't hurt my feelings. (Smiling)

Emily: Shut up! I'm not ashamed being seen with you. It's just that… I was about to go hangout with Ben before having to attend this party with him and my friends but I decided to ditch. I told them I had swim practice and that I'd just catch up on them at the party. So you only have two hours McCullers!

Paige: I don't know, do you really want to base a relationship with a great guy (Pauses then wrinkles her nose) like Ben on lies and deceit? Why don't you just tell him the truth? You're spending a few hours with your lab partner.

Emily: What I do with Ben is none of your business!

Paige: My point exactly. (Shakes head)

Paige pulled up into an Auto Shop/Garage, turned off the engine and got out of the truck.

Emily: Wait, I thought we were going bowling what the hell is this?

Paige: Ugh, I got tired of asking you out to go bowling so I'm taking you here instead. Come on it'd be fun! Mostly for me of course. (Grins)

More than an hour had passed and Paige still had her eyes fixed on some guy who was working on restoring an old vintage car.

Emily: Hello!? (Snaps finger in front of Paige's face) we've been here awhile, what are we even doing here?

Paige: That guy's a genius… He's an artiste! (Ignores Emily's question)

Emily pulls the other girls arm and asks her to just drive her home. Paige shakes her head and directs Emily to her truck, pulling out what looked like a car part and starts gathering a few tools, ready to install the car part into her truck. She instructed Emily to help her hold on to the car part while she puts on screws and secures a couple of bolts in place.

Emily: You're fixing it up with spare parts!? Is that even safe?

Paige: My truck is made of spare parts, I like creating life from inanimate matter. Jeeeze Fields! You sound exactly like my parents. _tout simplement génial! _Just great! (French language unintentionally slipped out from her mouth)

Emily: What'd you say? Was that French?

Paige: What!? I said nothing, nope, none.

Emily: Yeah you did! Why do you always speak in French when we get to talk about sensitive issues? I mean you speak fluently, not that I understand most of what you're saying when you speak that language, and you don't even attend your French classes.

Paige: Woah, woah there Fields! How would you know that I don't attend my French classes, are you spying on me?! (Quizzical)

Emily: Easy right there McCullers, you're too full of yourself! Not really, but you're in the same class as with my friend Hanna.

Paige: Oh, Lip Gloss Queen?!

Emily: What?! Yeah, she is that. She keeps on bugging me, asking how you get to skip that class a lot or when you do attend you're not even paying attention but still, you get remarkable grades.

Paige: Hmmn… Hanna Marin… Her voice, when she pronounces the word _Bonjour_ in class, like a man! It's kinda disturbing.

Emily: (Laughs) She thinks you're a nark disguised as a student, like from Jumpstreet 21 and that your superiors happen to just, hand you all the answers to the school exams.

Paige: Shoot! That's it, my cover has been exposed! Hanna knows too much... (Acts all serious)

Emily: Oh Paige, you are such a strange kid. (Shakes head) Do you have any other personalities I should know of? … No honestly, how did you…? I mean, you don't look French…

Paige: (Chuckles) Learned it as a kid, sort of carried it as I got older. Growing up, whenever I'd do something really bad, be a pain in the ass or when I would get into some trouble, I get punished by having to listen to a lecture on how to behave properly… In FRENCH LANGUAGE!

Emily: (Giggles) Interesting!

Paige: You can just imagine how many times I'd get that lecture, so I've picked up on the language pretty quickly. (Laughs lightly) I remember one time when I was…

Emily: Go on, remember when you were what Paige? Continue your story!

Paige had suddenly cut herself off from talking. She had realized she was already talking too much. Not very likely of her to natter, more importantly, natter about her life story. She continues to fix her truck in an attempt to weasel her way out of the conversation, but figured the other girl won't give it up that easily so she looked into Emily's eyes and speaks again.

Paige: _Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez à me faire sentir de cette façon Fields?_ (Deeply stares at Emily)

Emily: Okay, not fair! What did you just say?

Paige: You will never know… (Smiles, then winks)

Emily: Whatever! ... So your parents? Are you close to your mom and dad?

Paige: Oh yeah, very close! Absolutely! I share them all my secrets! (Sardonic)

Emily: Alright fine, I get it! … And this truck, this is like, your "thing"?

Paige: Yeah, It's my "thing"… "You are so talented Paige, you have so much academic potential, what are you doing wasting your time with that damn truck?"

Emily: Well I didn't say that but, it's kinda true, pretty accurate, I'd put it that way!

Paige straightens up and lays a quick kiss on her truck and says.

Paige: Don't worry my whittle twuck, she's just jealous!

Emily: That's cute, but your time's almost up. (Points to her watch) You need to take me home.

Paige: You got it partner! (Goofy smile)

Both of them got into the truck and went on to Emily's house. There was silence during the drive, a few stolen glances from each other every once in a while. As they were nearing Emily's, about half a mile away from her house, Paige's driving pace had significantly slowed down. It was painfully slow like running a speed of one mile per hour. Emily immediately became aware of what was happening. It was just another one of those childish tricks Paige was trying to pull off wherein she finds amusement seeing the other girl in a state of frustration. Emily played along for a while not willing to throw in the towel but there was simply this thing about Paige's behavior that always seemed to make her feel defeated and whitewashed. Emily couldn't take it anymore, the look on Paige's face, that mischievous grin. Frustration building up and ready to break out, not for long she finally caved in and called out,

Emily: PAIGE! I said two hours, and as of now you only have two minutes left. _You're running out of time!_

Paige: (Stares deeply into Emily's eyes) Not. Just. Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

glorymania: Alright, let's start with your first question. I'm not really French but I've been learning the language for quite a while now. (Cause I think it's hot!) Words are no longer enough to express how grateful I am to you for your kind words, still THANKS! As the story progresses, you will soon figure out why Paige acts that certain way that she does. There's definitely more that meets the eye when it comes to her. Yeah, Ben is still around (BOO), but worry not! we'll get there. Emily is still figuring things out but she'll come around that's fo sho!

Cici: Hahah! Glad you liked it! Figured such fanatics will catch up on that.

alex: Well, different strokes for different folks! Thanks for the review though. :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Writing the last five chapters had been a blast! Knowing that I'm having great responses, can't tell you how very grateful I am for all of you who followed, liked (favorite), reviewed, PM'd and even critics. Feel free to continue on!

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawmeister) for the FanFic Chapter Photos. I've encrypted hidden messages in them, see if you can read between the lines.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Not. Just. Yet."

It is truly astounding for Emily to heed Paige's ability to speak of such simple words and yet convey a deeper and inexplicable meaning into it.

Emily was slowly learning how to live like an actual teenager. She was able to get a taste of fun living through Paige and she loved it. She had come to realize that it wasn't all about having to do exactly what is needed, but also having to do what is wanted. This new attitude Emily has discovered really gave her an understanding that there's more to life than just following plans. She thought it was so contagious that she even got her father into it during a conversation one Sunday afternoon.

Wayne: Hey Em?

Emily: Hey dad! What's up?

Wayne: Just got done posting the photos I took during your last swim meet if you want to check them out. Here take a look, they're great!

Emily: (Smiles) I believe you!

Wayne: If you get to keep up your swim times then you'd absolutely defeat your opponents easily come the next meet.

Emily: Dad? Uhm. Did you apply to Danby?

Wayne: Actually, yes I did. I didn't get in… It was a very competitive year.

Emily: (Chuckles and remembers Paige's mind reading) Have you ever considered doing something different?

Wayne: Different? (Puzzled)

Emily: Yeah, like, for work.

Wayne: Such as?

Emily: Something you're really good at and that you actually enjoy!

Wayne: What?

Emily: Come on dad!

Wayne: What?!

Emily brings her hands to her eyes resembling a camera and imitates the sound of a snap shot while smiling at her father. Wayne in return gave her a heartwarming smile, in awe and slightly surprised at how her daughter suddenly had that kind of perspective.

That night, Ben went over at the Fields residence wanting to spend time with Emily but then to his surprise, it turned into a night with Emily… and her parents. It was quite a night for Ben. He was grilled with questions he did not know how to respond to. Emily tried so hard to contain her laugh at Ben's facial expressions while being interrogated. She knows she should defend his boyfriend or at least tell her parents to go easy on him but she shrugs the idea not knowing exactly why she is enjoying every single bit of it, she then realized if her way of behaving was by any means influenced? (Perhaps by someone whose name rhymes with the word cage) After the interrogation, Ben and Emily were finally left alone in the living room. Ben has finally calmed his nerves down from all those questions thrown at him earlier. It was a bit awkward at first then Emily started teasing Ben, he felt utterly humiliated and he wasn't really happy about it so he tried to force a kiss on Emily. She tried to stop him half way, rolled her eyes and said.

Emily: Cut it out Ben. My parents are just a few meters away from us.

Ben: That makes it all the more exciting Em. Don't act all trying hard to get. (Tries to kiss her again)

Emily: Stop it, i'm serious. Whatever happened to just talking and hanging out? I've noticed these past few weeks you've been so worked up, all you ever wanted to do is make out. (Annoyed, still with controlled voice)

Before Ben could even answer, someone rang the doorbell. Emily was about to stand up and get it but her mom got to the door first. The two sat quietly on the couch for a while after the confrontation, both not even wanting to look at each other. When Emily's mom Pam closed the front door, she proceeded to the living room carrying a box in her hand and headed over to where her daughter was.

Pam: Em, honey? A young lady in a truck dropped off this box for you, I tried inviting her in but she said she need not bother since she has a high regard for SUNDAYS, it being family time. (Slightly gives Ben a quick look as if implying something)

Ben: (Mumbles) Okay…

Emily: What else did she say? (Baffled)

Pam: Not really much honey, she went straight to the point and said it's for a project. She actually sounded very sweet and well mannered. I wouldn't have expected it since she looked bit of scruffy for such a beautiful girl that she is. (Awestrucked)

Emily: That's gotta be Paige. Okay, thanks mom. (Smiles lightly)

Pam: Very well then, I'll be upstairs if you need anything. (Clears throat, meekly smiles)

Ben: (Quirks an eyebrow and in some way irritated at the mere mention of Paige's name) What's that!?

Emily: I don't know Chem. Lab notes? (Puzzled)

She opened the box, and in it, contained a chunk of metal. She picked it up, was somehow repulsed with the item on hand because it was slightly covered with grease.

Emily: Gross! What is this!?

Ben: Carburetor Tune-up kit…

Emily: Hah, just what I've always wanted! (Sarcastic)

In the box with the kit, a note came along with it which Ben grabbed immediately, held it in line with his eyes and read it out loud to Emily. The note said:

Ben: "Guaranteed not to raise you GPA, let's see if you can figure this out little miss perfect!"

While Ben was reading the note, Emily looked at him with the small paper covering his face and saw yet another message written at the back that the boy was unable to notice. She quickly and nonchalantly grabbed the note having to avoid Ben from seeing it. The message said, "9 p.m. Meet up with partner!"

Emily: She's really starting to get into my nerves. (Lie)

Ben: What's that mean? (Quizzical)

Emily: She just, does things like this… (Looks away)

Ben: It's that lab partner of yours again! (Tries hard to calm himself) Why do you even affiliate yourself to her? That girl's a freak! She's definitely got huge issues. Crazy bi… (The latter words spoken under his breath)

Emily: I'm sorry, what'd you say!? The last part? Okay, first of all she's my lab partner so communication between the two of us is obligatory. (Provoked) Look, she may have issues but that doesn't give you the right to judge her or any for that matter, in any way.

Ben: If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on you! My friends have been telling me you two have been sneaking around town, and the way she looks at you?!...

Emily: … Well with what you just said earlier about her, you really don't know any better. And a Crush?! Seriously Ben? Is that the reason why you've been acting all raged up lately? (Annoyed)

Ben: Whatever Em, just don't encourage her!

Emily: You know what, this conversation isn't going anywhere. Maybe we should just talk when both our heads have cooled off. Let's cancel on the BRICK tonight.

After Emily's cancellation on their plan that night and the whole argument, Ben left the Fields' residence and Emily went in her room. As soon as she entered the room, she flopped on her bed, stared at the ceiling for quite a while and drifted away in a deep thought. Thoughts in which only she, knew of and questions filling her mind that only she, knows the answers to.

A good 45 minutes had passed; Emily still is lying motionless on her bed when all of a sudden her phone chimed causing her to finally snap out of her thoughts. She picked it up and saw it was a text message from Paige. The message read: "It's time you meet up with your partner! I'm in front of your home, I'm the one in the yellow truck!"

Emily jumped off from her bed, went into her closet to change then went straight outside, ready to deal with whatever Paige has once again up her sleeve.

Upon stepping out of their house, she immediately catches sight of Paige. As she approached the other girl who was inside the truck, she sensed a wave of mixed ambiguous emotions creeping through her mind. She felt so defeated with what she was feeling that it resulted in her trying to reprimand Paige and tell her off.

Emily: We need to talk! (Stern look)

Paige: Hop in! (Giddy, goofy smile)

Emily: I'm not going anywhere with you.

Paige: Cool! Well then I'll just come inside and watch T.V. with Wayne and Pam. From what I could tell, you mom pretty much adores me! (Swaggering, on with the goofy smile again)

Emily: No… No.

Paige does not speak a word but continues on with her annoyingly goofy smile that really starts killing Emily with mock.

Emily: NO!

Paige drives off of Emily's house. Sneaking a not so visible smile while driving, the girl who sat inches away from her starts talking.

Emily: You can't just deliver things to my house like that. (Serious)

Paige: Hahah… It works didn't it? (Chuckling)

Emily: Listen... I like you, I like being friends with you. But if were gonna hang out from now on, I have to be a part of the plan… (Paige buts in)

Paige: See, there are no plans.

Emily: That's complete bull! You have some whole scenario working.

Paige: Is that what you think?! (Apprehensive)

Emily: Yeah! And you can't just expect me to drop everything just because you decided you… (Get's cut off)

Paige: Well I don't expect you to do anything! (Infuriated) You're free to go at any time, in fact, what is Emily Fields doing with a freak like me anyway?!

Paige, all of a sudden comes to a halt in an intersection. She sighs and makes a joke about something, obviously breaking the tension between the two of them.

Emily: You're being a jerk. (Slightly raised voice)

Paige: Oh come on Miss Debate queen, stud boyfriend, superstar swimmer! Don't you have any better things to do on a Sunday night? Just leave, go on, get out of here. (Talked calmly, smirking)

A look of dismay was evident on Emily's face. She opened the door, stepped out and closed it back forcefully. She stood still, having her back facing the closed-door. She then turns around to face Paige through the window and said,

Emily: (Apprehensive) You know what, I thought you were different! Well you're not different, you're just another immature little girl. Your right, I'm just wasting my time with you.

Infuriated, she walks away from Paige, when she reaches the back of the truck, she swiftly turns around and decides to go back and head over to the truck's driver side. Through the window, where Paige was seated, outraged Emily once again starts attacking the other girl with words, Paige on the other hand was just seated comfortably looking at her showing no emotions at all.

Emily: What about you?! Miss ego maniac. Why are you always giving me gifts and writing me clever little notes all the time huh?! Why don't you leave, go ahead, drive away right now!

While Emily was still furiously talking, a car from behind them moves closer towards the side of the truck with a voice who kept calling out Paige's name. Inside the car was a thin, pale young boy who excitedly exited the car as soon as it came to a stop, with him was someone familiar, it was Al. The boy dashed out through the door and went on straight to the truck's driver side where Paige was. He was very giddy at the sight of Paige and just couldn't be still. She had formed an almost restrained smile but the glimmer in her eyes took it all away when she saw the little boy. She started to speak, directed her eyes to the boy while giving Emily a passing look. Emily in return was in some way awestricken with what was happening and so she kept silent.

Paige: Whoa there Billy! How you doin' buddy? ... Al? (Talks calmly, looks at Al uncomfortably)

Al: Hello Paige.

Billy: (Rambling) Paige! Paige! Guess what? They got me these super cool awesome Gran Turismo Cars! They're like the coolest cars ever! I started racing them up and they were just extremely fast that they were beating each other up and there were a couple of characters that… (Continues to talk animatedly, Paige buts in)

Paige: Billy! (Boy keeps talking) Whoa, hey buddy listen. This is Sophie. (Points Emily)

Billy: Hi! (Waves hand, grins hugely)

Emily: (Confused) Emily, my name is Emily.

Al: (Puzzled, looks at Paige) Hello, I'm Al.

Paige: (Whispers in Billy's ear) She's a double agent kid, you can't trust her.

Billy: (Keeps rambling) They got all these characters like battling each other and…

Paige: Oh good!

Paige and the young boy exchanged banters for a while until Billy decides to climb on to Paige's back carriage. He slams the side of the truck with his hands repeatedly and begs Paige to drive him around.

Billy: Paige come on, let's get out of here! Drive Paige, please! Let's go to your house! Come on! My parents don't care, please!

Paige: I sorry buddy, I can't right now, I'm on special assignment, but how about tomorrow?

Billy: Awww man! No, I can't tomorrow I have… (Upset) Please just one last time, I swear my parents don't care!

Al: (Laughs) Hey Billy, get over here, you better get down buddy. It's time to get in the car now.

The young boy had finally jumped off of the truck in defeat. Paige fell silent while Emily was just quietly observing. Before leaving, Al laid a hand on Paige's shoulder and said,

Al: I'll talk to you soon Paige?

Paige: … Hang in there Al, you're doing just fine!

Billy bid them farewell with this huge grin on his face, Paige just stared at him mustering a small smile while Emily casually waved her hand at the boy and said goodbye. Just right after Al and Billy took off, an awkward silence fell between the two girls. With Emily still standing beside the truck, not for long she started to talk.

Emily: So… How do you know them?

Paige: (Serious) Just the neighborhood.

Emily: Billy's what, like hyperactive or something?... Are you like her counselor or tutor, something like that?

Paige: … (Creep in a small smile while looking at Emily)

Emily: Hmmn, very well… Turns out you're a softie after all McCullers. (Smiles)

With that statement, Emily went back inside the truck and sat closer to the other girl. Paige on the other hand still showed no emotion; instead she just kept staring blankly until Emily spoke up.

Emily: So what is it? Church thing, Volunteering?...

Paige: …

Emily: Come on let's get out of here… _We're here in yellow truck, a road in front of us and nothing but opportunities. Right?_ (Looks at Paige)

Without a word, Paige held on to the steering wheeling and drove off. They have been driving around for some time when Emily randomly asks the other girl to turn right at the next intersection. With what Emily ordered her, Paige stifled a small smile and shakes her head in disbelief all the while stopping exactly before the intersection. She then started to talk.

Paige: Turn right… Why here?

Emily: Why? It's not supposed to be a why right? (Teasing) … What, are you scared?!

She eventually took the right turn as per requested. The turn Emily chose lead a path all the way up to a hill that made it quite a bumpy ride. During the drive, Paige managed to speak up.

Paige: Funny… It's just funny that you chose this road. I can't believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

glorymania: You asked for it!

meva desa: Thanks! And congrats on figuring that out!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Can't say any more than thank you. Without further adieu, Chapter 7 everyone!

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawmeister) for the FanFic Chapter Photos. I've encrypted hidden messages in them, see if you can read between the lines.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7

"It's just funny that you chose this road. _I can't believe it."_

What was happening right before her very eyes was so farfetched that she cannot accept it as true. Before that night drive, Emily was always the one being surprised but things are starting to change and now, the tables have been turned. For the first time, Paige tried to follow what was ordered to her and it caught her off guard. It was about a six minute ride from the turn and then they reached a dead end. Paige stopped and turned off the engine. Emily sat silently, speechless and stunned with the view in front of her. Paige got out of the truck, went to the passenger's side and opened the door for Emily who was still a bit stupefied. Once she was out, Paige led her to sit on her boulder. I was fairly breezy that night, especially from where they stand and so while they were about to sit, Paige offered her jacket to Emily having to notice that the other girl was just wearing a short sleeved shirt. Sitting side by side, with their arms pressing on to each other, Emily began to speak.

Emily: So that's the BRICK… (Smiling) I've never been on this side.

Paige: Never been on that side.

Emily: Well, you're not missing much.

Paige: Really? I thought you were the "BRICK Queen"?

Emily: It's getting a little old. It's all about what you're wearing, who's hooking up with who and showing off you boyfriend.

Paige: Those are essential information.

Emily: Everything's just been crap… But up here it's like, why did I ever care? (Looks at Paige) But you, you don't.

Paige: What?

Emily: You don't care what people think. You're, just… You. (Laughs lightly)

Paige: (Tensed) Whatever that is.

Emily: It's a good thing, that's a good thing. I realize that now… So… Do you come here a lot?

Paige: (Nods)

Emily: Cool! I found your place. (Smirking)

Paige: I don't know how you did; the chances are probably one in a billion.

Emily: Stranger things have happened right?

Looking at each other, their faces only inches apart, Paige looked deeply into Emily's eyes and down to her lips. She was desperately trying to force herself to stop, to just hold back, but without warning, Emily reached in and closed the gap between their lips. Everything was so right at that moment; It seemed like everything was all in black and white and they're the only ones in color until, Paige pulled back ending the kiss. Both bemused by what just happened, they awkwardly turned away from each other. Emily stood up quickly trying to hide a smile, crossed her arms and looked over at the BRICK. When Paige was about to stand up, she tried to lay her hand on the small of the other girl's back to somehow break the tension off, however, Emily's frame of mind abruptly changes, her brows furrowed, hands were shaped in fists, tears about to break, all her attention focused on the BRICK. Paige's concentration left Emily and was diverted to where she was looking at, the BRICK or rather, someone from the BRICK.

It was Ben, he wasn't alone. He was with some girl, kissing and both all over each other. Paige couldn't form any words to ease what the other girl was feeling so instead, she held on to Emily's arm and pulled her into an embrace. They stayed that way for a while, with every passing minute Emily's grip on Paige got tighter but her tears were slowly drying out.

Paige: (Out of breath) Your crushing my spine Fields.

Emily: I'm sorry. (Steps away from the embrace and looks away timidly)

Paige: We should probably leave.

Emily: Yeah. (Whispers)

Paige: We're lab partners. This is ugh, strictly a lab partnership and Walter would be very very upset right now.

Emily: Of course. (Smiles, gives a last look at the BRICK)

It was Monday morning. Emily was out early for swim practice, only, she wasn't really practicing. She was at the natatorium all by herself, laid on the tile floor beside the pool with her earphones on. All she could ever think about was the events that happened the night before. She was contemplating on whether or not to talk about it with her "lab partner" or just forget it ever happened. She was so stumped on that kiss she shared with Paige that not for a second did she mull over Ben, thinking maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

That morning, her and Paige had Chem. together but her partner was a no show. A feeling of concern and agony filled her, she thought that whatever made Paige skip class that day might just have something to do with her.

At her house lying in bed in a state of bemusement, Paige decided not to attend school that day. She just didn't feel like going. Besides, she had other plans, more important plans.

Gene: Bonjour Andy Dandy! _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, comment vous sentez-vous?_ What's up, how are you feeling? What's your excuse for not going to school now?

Paige: I'm busy! I have plans with Al today and they don't involde school.

Gene: _Eh bien!_ Very well then! (Smiled slyly) I'll bring up your breakfast in a little while, is there anything else I could get you?

Paige: Yeah uhm... Can you maybe, call Mom and Dad for me? It's urgent, I want to talk to them.

Gene: Why of course sweetie! (Giddy) They'd be happy to hear from you. Is this about…? (Stupefied)

Paige: Oh wouldn't you wanna know! (Grins)

Being unable to see Paige the whole day at school, Emily sent a couple of text messages just to check up on her but to no avail got zero replies. Right after dismissal, Emily could no longer take the agony and so she called Paige, her phone was ringing but she's not answering. She tried to call again and by that time got an answer, however, it wasn't Paige who was on the other end of the line.

Gene: Hello? _Bon après-midi!_ Good afternoon!

Emily: Hello, Paige? (Hesitant)

Emily was a little surprised having to hear a different voice, specifically an older woman's voice who greeted her in French.

Emily: Oh I'm sorry, Is this not Paige McCullers phone?

Gene: No, this is Paige's phone sweetie. I guess she left it when she went out. May I ask who this is?

Emily: Yeah, I'm Emily, her lab partner from school.

Gene: Of course! Emily, I've heard so much about you, I'm Gene by the way, Paige's…

While Gene was about to finish her sentence, someone cuts her off. Emily, still on the other line was able to hear a familiar voice from the background although faint, she knew of who that was. Paige straightway grabbed the phone and mildly stifled Gene's mouth in attempt to keep her from talking further. She held the phone to her ear and began speaking all the while signaling Gene to leave.

Paige: Hey! (Nonchalant)

Emily: Paige?

Paige: What's up partner?!

Emily: You okay? You missed class again today. I left you a couple of messages but you didn't answer, I thought maybe you were avoiding me.

Paige: Not really! You know I just… Relax, I told Walter I wasn't coming.

Emily: Okay? Anyway, Uhm… Do you… have any plans later tonight?

Paige: Hold on, let me check with my assistant… (Sarcastic) No wait, I don't have one, cause I don't do plans, that's your department Fields!

Emily: Really funny McCullers! (Laughs) I was thinking if we could go back to your spot tonight near the BRICK? I just wanna hang out and talk about… Well that's if your mom, Gene won't mind.

Paige: My mom?! (Chuckles) Gene? Riiiight… Yeah I'm up for it. Oh and uhm... "My mom" whatever she said, don't believe it, it's all a lie. I'll come by at twenty hundred hours. Later Fields. (Hangs up)

Emily: Right, bye. (Hangs up)

Exactly as agreed on, they've reached Paige's spot across the BRICK, pulled over and parked near the cliff. It was yet another chilly night, Emily forgot how cold it was up there that she essentially failed to bring her jacket, and as a result, Paige handed over her jacket since she figured she was already warm enough with the knitted long sleeved shirt that she got on. They were now both lying underneath a blanket on the carriage area of the back of Paige's truck. Their heads were aligned side by side but their body positions were opposite of each other so that Emily's feet were pointing towards the trucks front while Paige's feet were at the trucks back. They have been there a while, had short talks but it was mostly stillness that filled the air. On one of their talks, Emily started out.

Emily: I broke up with Ben this morning.

Paige: What? (Hush tone, gulped)

Emily: (Immediately changes topic) Okay partner. I got a scene.

Paige: Shoot!

Emily: It's a scene where you tell me the truth.

Paige:(Chuckles) Hmmn… Big confessions time!

Emily: What are you doing after you finish high school? Really.

Paige: (Sighs)... I'm going to London.

Emily: Woah! London? My friends and I we're thinking of going there too! I'm not thrilled to see "Big Ben" duh! But I heard they've got such rich diversity of cultures and who knows, I might get to see the Queen. We should meet up there!

Paige: (Smiles) Not that London... London, Ontario. They have this classic truck show there once in every three years, and I really wanna check it out!

Emily: Oh… So you are a truck geek! (Chuckles)

Paige: You see! I open up to you and then you dump on me. (Slightly upset)

Emily: No! Just because I know you have dreams, more than a truck show.

Paige: (Unsmiling) Sky's the limit right?

Emily: Yeah, actually it is!

Paige: You sure?

Emily: I'm sure! You sell yourself short.

Paige fixed her gaze on Emily while the other girl was staring up, out into the vast open sky. As she was looking up, she noticed how the stars were sort of moving. Moments later, she abruptly sits up and asks Paige who was still staring at her.

Emily: Paige, are we moving?… We are moving. (Agitated)

Paige: (Still lying down) It's like we're moving through space on a mission. (Smiles)

Emily: Paige we have a problem. (Gets more agitated)

Paige: I thiiink we're on a space shuttle, ready to take off… (Unbothered)

Emily: (Scrambles) Paige get up! You gotta get up come on! Paige your truck's gonna go over!

The truck, which was parked near the cliff, continues to move, now just a few meters away from the unguarded edge. Paige, paying no attention to the other girl who was now screaming at her, tucks both hands under her head while still lying down nonchalantly.

Paige: It's gonna go over… (Shakes head lightly)

Emily: Damn it Paige! What are you doing? Get up! (Hopeless)

Emily grabs a hold on Paige's arm and tries to drag her out but failed, she just couldn't since the other girl was being stubbornly stupid. Since she couldn't move her out, she jumped off of the carriage quickly and tries her luck on stopping the truck from moving by using all her energy to push it back as hard as possible. To no avail, the truck kept moving, her adrenaline didn't help much either, instead she just ended up stumbling on the ground. Emily stood up from the ground and resumed yelling at the other girl relentlessly.

Emily: Get up Paige! Hurry up! Shit! (Rattled)

Paige: Get up Paige, get up. (Mimicking Emily while still lying down)

Emily: Paige! Please get off you're gonna get yourself killed! PAIGE!

With the truck's bumper merely two meters away from the edge of the cliff, Paige finally manages to get up, swiftly climbing up to the side of the truck and on through the driver's side door as Emily watched shockingly. Once she got inside, she instantly stepped on the brakes then reached for the hand brake, completely stopping the truck from moving, by then just no more than two feet away from falling. Silence fell on both of the girls, that was until Emily marched onto the passenger's side window and starts yelling at Paige over again.

Emily: What the hell was that?! Are you crazy?! You don't do shit like that, you almost got yourself killed! (Fuming)

Paige: Not to mention what could have happened to my truck. (Unruffled, eyes fixed on the windshield)

Emily: Oh yeah... You're unbelievable! (Walks away)

After calming herself, Emily went inside the truck and directed Paige to take her home. Not a word came out from either of them during the trip back to Emily's house. Pulling over directly in front of the Fields' residence, showing a face of concern, she summed up her courage and asked,

Emily: Did you want to go over?

Paige: (Glances at Emily) I wasn't even close. (Pacifying look on her face)

Emily: You were. (Stern look)

Paige: (Expression turned serious) You don't know what close is.

Emily: Don't give me one of your stupid lines! (Turns to fully face Paige) I know what close is.

Paige: (Turns head away, smiles while looking out her window) Good night partner.

Emily: Take care of yourself okay. (Fretful)

Still taking all in the events that just happened earlier, Emily exits the vehicle and walks to her front door. As she reached the door, she looks back at Paige who was already starting to pull away. While she was watching her drive off, she tucked both of her hands inside her jacket... Paige's jacket. Just as she slid her right hand on the jacket's right pocket, she was able to graze on something inside it. She took out the item and found out that it was a prescription bottle with the name Paige Andrea McCullers written on it.


	8. Chapter 8

glorymania: The secrets are just beginning to come out.

OneMinuteGoesFast: Why thank you!

Jamscottroc54: Guess you'll have to stick around! Thanks for the review!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's been quite a while, sorry for the delay. Well there she goes...It's been figured out. This fic is almost over, just a few more chapters and it will be dunzo! But if there will be requests for continuity, I might reconsider stretching the story out further. I might also consider prompts if a few catches my attention. Thank You once again for continuously following this story.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawmeister) for the FanFic Chapter Photos. I've encrypted hidden messages in them, see if you can read between the lines.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 8

Paige Andrea McCullers, EFFEXOR-XR Rx/150mg/QD. Emily read out what was written on the prescription bottle she got from Paige's jacket. When she got inside the house, questions started to fill her mind. The minute she entered her room, with the prescription bottle still on hand, she turned to her computer and without delay, did a little research on what the medicine was for. Upon typing the name and clicking on the search bar, results were immediately lined up on the screen. Each and every result displayed all came up alike, all with the same key word, ANTI-DEPRESSANT. Having to discover what the drug was for, Emily somehow felt a part of her died a little inside. She completely and honestly felt terrible for the other girl.

The next day at school, Emily was seated in AP Chem. alone, Paige was nowhere in sight. She wanted to call her again but she figured that it'd be best if she didn't since by that time, Paige would have already figured out that she has her medication. She thought that it would be better if she distanced herself for a while and give Paige time to recuperate, hoping that the other girl would freely open up to her and profess what she's going through, when she's ready.

The day after that was the same, still no Paige. Emily tried to overlook the whole situation and continued on with her school activities, more importantly, that she has another swim meet coming up real soon that she needed to really focus on.

A week had passed since she last saw her lab partner. No matter how much she tried to take no notice of Paige's absence, it was undeniable that she misses her, though she'd never take it into consideration. There was no way that she would admit how damaged she was without Paige's presence and continued to be in denial about it, her academic performance however, proved otherwise. It was getting extremely hard for Emily to focus during that week, (something that's never happened to her before) she didn't interact much when she was with her friends and her swim times are getting sluggish by the day.

During one of her free periods, she held out her phone in one corner and dialed a number. She was in the middle of a conversation with someone when her friends approached her.

Emily: No it's McCullers, M-double C-U-double L-E-R-S… Are you sure? (Stressed out)

Spencer: Hey! What do you think you're doing!?

Emily: (Startled) Huh?! What?!

Spencer: Using your cellphone in school property! Come on! (Mocking)

Hanna: Ignore her Em, she's just cranky! She's "Hypocaffeinated"

Spencer: Okay you're technically right but there's no such thing as Hypocaffeinated. But I'm giving you props for being able to use such prefix.

Aria: Cut it out you two! (Rolls eyes) Who were you talking to Em?

Emily: Uhm… That was from Danby, apparently there's a problem with my transcript. (Smiles)

Aria: Is everything okay? (Concerned)

Hanna: Yeah Em, is my hair flipping power in need?

Emily: No Hanna! Don't worry I'm on it. Actually, now I have to wait in line at the office and deal with this. Sucks.

Spencer: You want us to go with you?

Emily: It's fine you guys, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.

Aria/Hanna/Spencer: Okay bye! Later.

Emily: Bye!

Emily felt a bit guilty for having to hide something from her friends, but at least she didn't lie about the part where she was going to talk to someone in the office. The second they said their goodbyes, she took off and went straight to the School Office. When she got there, she was greeted by one of the staff, from which she started to ask.

Staff: Hello, Can i help you with something?

Emily: Yes please. Can you kindly give me some background information on a student? Her name is Paige McCullers, she's my lab partner and I just needed to talk to her about a project, she's been absent for days and I…

Staff: Paige McCullers? I'm afraid I can't disclose any information about that matter.

Emily: Look, she's been gone for a few days now so I was thinking I should call her, get her caught up in homework and all. I can't contact her trough her cell so I was thinking maybe you could give me her Landline number?

Staff: I'm sorry. We don't give out that information.

Emily: But it's kind of an emergency. Paige is falling way behind and it's affecting me, I need to prepare for the AP's.

Staff: You'll have to speak to your teacher regarding that.

Emily: Okay look, she's my friend you know, she's given me her number, I just kind of lost it. It's really not a big deal. (Desperate)

Staff: I'm sorry but I can't. (Stern)

The trip to the school office was fruitless, so she decided to go on with the staff's advice, talk to Mr. Miles. Something clicked in her; that maybe Mr. Miles could help, they seemed close, I mean Paige calls him by his first name "Walt" and Mr. Miles doesn't seem bothered.

Emily: Where is she? Why doesn't she come? I'm trying to learn this stuff here and it seems like she doesn't care! (Maddened)

Mr. Miles: (Focused on fixing some chemicals) I think Paige is having a hard time at the moment.

Emily: Though how? (Curious)

Mr. Miles: That's all I can say really.

Emily: Well is there anything I can do?

Mr. Miles: (Uncomfortable) Ugh… I knew this was a bad idea.

Emily: What? What?!

Mr. Miles: Partnering you guys. (Looks into Emily)

Emily: No, no. But it was random… She chose me? Paige chose me?! (Raised voice, in shock)

Mr. Miles: … I'll make sure she gets your notes…

She couldn't believe what she just found out. Infuriated with what she discovered, she bolted out of the Chemistry room leaving Mr. Miles who in one way or another looked apprehensive.

A few days after her talk with Mr. Miles, she was yet to face another torment. There was Swim Meet that week, it wasn't that she didn't like swimming anymore, that was her life, but now that she's learned Paige's ways it seemed like she cared less about swimming. And not to mention the amount of distraction she's had to go through during practice.

Everyone was cheering for her, Rosewood High's swim star. Her parents and friends were there to watch her and that only added pressure. Everything was going great, they currently had the lead but that was until Emily's turn to swim… Unfortunately, it did not go well for the Rosewood Sharks. Emily lost to their rival team. Everyone noticed how she struggled all throughout and it came to a surprise from her friends, teammates and especially her parents.

Right after the meet, Aria, Hanna and Spencer went to cheer Emily up and offered to drive her home so they'd have a chance to talk. Before leaving the natatorium, Emily's parents went to her and gave her reassurance though the look of disappointment was apparent through their actions.

During the drive to Emily's house, her friends strived to get her to open up and that they were there to listen to what she was going through because they too have noticed the drastic change in her behavior for the past few days. Emily was displeased with the confrontation, unheeding the concern from her friends and getting into defensive mode.

Emily: Seriously, I'm fine! I've just been stressed with school lately. Can we not talk about this right now? You know what? Just drop me off when we get to my house. I think I'll just sleep it off or something.

Spencer: What? Do you have plans with your lab partner again so you're ditching us?

Emily: Where the hell did that came from Spencer? (Ticked off)

Spencer: Well do you? (Interrogative)

Aria: Spencer, I think she's had enough for the day. Let's just let her rest. (Composed)

Hanna: Yeah, I mean tomorrow's Saturday, we could meet up and hang out. Relax Spence!

Emily: As a matter of fact no Spencer! I have absolutely zero plans with Paige! (Angered)

Spencer: Well I don't know, cause you've been hanging out with her instead us.

Emily: I've been hanging out with a lot of people, is there something wrong with that? Am I only allowed to hang out with you guys?!

Aria: Em, that's not what Spencer meant, she just…

Spencer: No! I'm sorry, you're right. We're just really concerned with how you're acting lately Em.

Emily: …I'm sorry too, It's been a crappy day. And for the record, Paige is just my lab partner, a friend… Actually scratch that, she's not even my friend. You guys are my friends. Can we just let it go?

Spencer: Of course. (Smiles) Well, here you are, I guess we'll talk tomorrow then. (Pulls over)

Hanna: Bye Em, rest well and plenty, you're losing your glow.

Aria: Hanna! Just get some rest Em, We'll be here if you ever need something. Bye!

Emily: Goodbye guys. Thanks for the lift. (Smiles)

When Emily got inside the house, her father was in the living room, pacing back and forth, ready to discuss her daughter's performance and of what happened during the meet. Emily, not really into having a discussion regarding her defeat hurriedly sneaked to her room but her father caught up with her.

Wayne: Emily, we need to talk. (Stern)

Emily: I lost in the meet, get over t dad! (Impassive, walks away)

Wayne: Emily, come back here! I'm still talking to you young lady!

Emily spent the whole afternoon locked up in her room, lying on her bed, thinking of someone in particular. As night fell, in a spur of the moment she grabbed her keys, went out and took a drive. She drove around town until she reached a white house with a big front porch. Awhile back, when she was still in bed, she remembered Paige once told her where she lived and that's what triggered the impulsive idea to go pay the other girl a visit in person since she couldn't reach her through the phone.

Right after having the vehicle parked, she stepped out and went straight to the front door, giving it three knocks. Not for long, the door was opened by a young girl, probably just a few years younger than Emily. Emily greeted the girl with a warm smile and asked if Paige was home. The young girl looked a bit surprised and said the name Paige in a questioning tone. Soon after, a man who looks roughly in is mid-forties came by the door, stood beside the young girl and introduced himself as Donn.

Donn: Can I help you with something young lady?

Emily: Yeah, uhm… Are you Mr. McCullers? (Eager)

Donn: Mr. Mc-who? (Confused)

Emily: Is this not the McCullers residence?

Donn: I'm afraid not, my last name's Sommers, Donn Sommers.

Emily: Oh, I'm sorry, wrong house. (Apologetic, upset)

The feeling of betrayal and resentment has been added to Emily's emotional state towards Paige, along with the unending list of mixed feelings she had for the other girl. As she walked away from the house that she thought Paige lived, she couldn't believe how she got so wrapped up in the other girl's web. When she got home, the first thing she did was to look at herself in the mirror. She stood there, just trying to decipher what she's gone into, rather, what Paige has gotten her into.


	9. Chapter 9

meva desa: Thanks for the review, here's some more!

Jamscottroc54: I wouldn't say that, Paige may act all mean but it's really tough on her part.

glorymania: Here's something that'll clear things up a bit.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Bonjour!_Extremely sorry for having this chapter delayed a couple a days, i'll try to update as fast as I can. Thanks once again for the follows, favorites, reviews and PM's.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos. I've encrypted hidden messages in them, see if you can read between the lines.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 9

The bell rang. It was Monday morning in AP Chem. The students have already occupied their chairs, ready to take the examination prepared by Mr. Miles. Everyone was settled in their respective seats… All, but one. After handing out the test questions, Mr. Miles went back to his front desk then all of a sudden, someone barges in through the closed door swinging it wide open. It was such a scene that every student inside the Chem. room turned their heads over to where the disruption came from, it was someone whom they knew very well.

Paige: Oh a quiz! Sweet, great timing! (Sarcastic) Good morning Walt. (Greeted charmingly)

Mr. Miles: (Smiles, hands over a test question) Go ahead and take your seat Paige.

Paige: Thank you. (Gets to her seat, smiling)

Paige had gotten to her seat, grinning. She drops her bag on the floor carelessly, takes her pencil which was tucked behind her ear and sits in her chair right next to her lab partner. She started to answer the questions, completely ignoring Emily who was by then staring at her looking all exasperated and in disbelief.

After the examination, being one of the few who finished the test early, Paige got to her feet and hurriedly exited the room. Once out, she went straight to her locker and started stuffing in some books and a few other items. While doing so, she sensed a presence behind her, having to hear someone clearing a throat; she knew all too well who it was. Temporarily stopping from rummaging through her locker, she slightly turned her head to see Emily looking at her, now with a blank expression and with Paige's jacket on hand. Paige beamed at the other girl like nothing unusual ever happened between them, then finally, she spoke.

Paige: Hey partner! Thanks for all the notes, I killed that quiz! (Psyched)

Emily: Where have you been the last two weeks? (Angst-ridden)

Paige: Last two weeks? (Looks at Emily with one eye squinting) What, do you come here every day?! (Chuckles)

Emily: There's something wrong with you, isn't there? (Fretful)

Paige: Yeah, with ME… Definitely with YOU. And this hot freshman jock over here! (Checking out a Jock passing by)

Emily: I don't wanna be funny anymore Paige, I don't wanna play your stupid games any longer. (Infuriated)

Paige: Well I hate to break it you Fields but you've never really been funny to begin with. (Smiling)

Emily: What are you, depressed or something? (Spoke in hushed tone)

Paige: Depressed! Yeah, I'll throw it out there, people find it extremely sexy! (Sarcastic, mocking)

Emily: I'm being serious here. (Stern)

Paige: (Unsmiling) Why?! … It never works. (Face turned serious matching Emily's)

Emily: (Concerned look) You could have told me. (Hands over Paige the prescription bottle and the jacket)

Paige: Could have told you what? (Smiles while closing her locker)

Emily: That you have problems…

Paige: (Laughs, pauses and looks Emily straight in the eyes) You don't know the half of it. (Grabs the medicine and jacket from Emily)

As soon as Paige grabbed the items from Emily's hands, Aria, Spencer and Hanna came over and stood close next to them. Spencer started to do a quick once over at Emily's lab partner while Paige on the other hand acted all calm giving the three friends her signature smile which Spencer took as mockery. Emily greeted her friends and properly introduced them to Paige just to diffuse the budding tension. After the awkward introduction, Paige gave one last look at Emily then they separately went on to their next classes.

After classes that day, on the way to the parking area, Emily trailed Paige wanting to pick up the talk where they'd left off. Paige on the contrary, hastily ran the other way continuously giving her the cold shoulder. Though being ignored, Emily only took it more as a challenge to figure out what was really going on with Paige so she went and carried on following the other girl. When she finally chased her down, she started badgering her but Paige kept on walking away.

Emily: So it's all just a big joke to you huh? Well is it? (Walks behind Paige)

Paige: I don't know… I don't know anything anymore. (Keeps walking)

Emily: Why did you choose me to be your lab partner?

Paige: (Chuckles) Me?! (Walks faster)

Emily: Don't bullshit me! Mr. Miles told me!

Paige: Walter Miles is CIA, you can't trust him. (Shakes head)

Emily couldn't take much of it any more, she's so full of it and she can no longer put up with how Paige has been treating her. She forcefully grabbed Paige's arm from behind, making the other girl turn to face her without neither warning nor prior notice.

Emily: Where do you live?!

Paige: WHAT?! (Voice suddenly rose up in anger)

Emily: Where do you live? You lied about it.

Paige: Are you losing it partner?...

Emily: You lie about everything…

Paige: Cause you know what, I have some great pills that you could take. (Enraged) But I'm sure you already knew that!

Having been said that, Paige walked away, leaving the other girl standing in the middle of the parking lot. Emily grew more frustrated, she went back inside the school gnashing her teeth only stopping as she came across the lockers, particularly Paige's. Upon reaching said locker, it sparked her an idea. If she can't get any personal information about her lab partner from doing it the right way, then she might as well gamble with the wrong way. She tried guessing a couple of number combinations all the while being very cautious about her surroundings, it was worthless, without any luck she failed to open it. Almost about to give up, her eyes strayed and found a fire extinguisher sitting in a corner. Without thinking twice, she picked it up and used it to hit the lock so as to dislodge it. Paige's locker opened up and she quickly grabbed one of the books to look for an address, her eyes glimmered with optimism, she has found what she was looking for, unfortunately for her though, someone else saw her unruly deed.

Emily was sent to the Principal's office when the school janitor had caught her breaking into one of the lockers. Mr. Hillard, Rosewood High's school Principal had her and her parents called up. She sat in silence facing Mr. Hillard while both her parents sat beside her.

Pricipal Hillard: I just don't understand Emily, you've always been one of the school's finest students.

Emily: I needed the Chemistry notes. (Embarrassed)

Principal Hillard: You know very well that's not the right way to get them.

Wayne: She made a mistake… (Apologetic)

Pam: She's been through a lot of pressure lately, with her swim schedules and all of her homework and… (Convincing)

Principal Hillard: I'm sorry but defacing school property is an automatic week suspension.

Emily: What?! Well what was I supposed to…?

Wayne: Em, Stop.

Principal Hillard: I can't make any exceptions to that.

Emily: I needed the notes. I have to take the AP's. (Pleading)

Principal Hillard: Mr. Miles will make sure you'll get those notes.

Having to accept the inescapable punishment given by Principal Hillard, Emily went home, accompanied by her parents. When she got home, she was yet to face another reprimand, this time coming from her parents.

Two days being in suspension, while Emily was home alone, she heard a knock on their front door. She went to open it and it was none other than Spencer. Emily opened the door only half way and didn't even bother letting Spencer in.

Emily: Hey. (Barely audible)

Spence: Hi! Oh, here, Chapters 13 to 16 in History and that's your Math take home test. (Hands over some papers)

Emily: (Smiles) Thanks. (Closes the door)

Spencer: (Holds the door) Ugh, Wait! Are you okay, how are you feeling?

Emily: I'm doing fine. I'm good. (Lies)

Spencer: Are you gonna tell us what happened?

Emily: Just had a hissy fit.

Spencer: Emily, you broke into Paige's locker, I mean what were you looking for? (Slightly raised tone)

Emily: Okay, that's just great! I'm sure you all are just gossiping your asses off. (Angered)

Spencer: No I'm just trying to help you! We wanna help you. Okay look, Paige is a loser, she's jealous of you and she's probably the root cause of your break up with Ben because he is extremely pissed at Paige.

Emily: Wait, you talked to Ben?!

Spencer: No no, Em. I… Just listen to me one second… (Panicky)

Emily: You know what, go away! (Closes door)

Spencer: Emily! (Still keeps talking behind the closed door) Paige is a Psycho, she's trying to play you Em. She's not worth it!

The week suspension given to Emily had passed by before she knew it. She was back in school, though full concentration with her studies is still missing. On that particular day, she had to attend a one-on-one intense swim practice with Coach Fulton after classes since she's been left out far behind. On her way to the natatorium that afternoon, she stopped out of the blue, turned to face the other direction and went on to the parking lot instead. She hopped inside her car, she sat in there contemplating, weighing her options on whether to drive away bailing out on swim practice and possibly get kicked out of the swim team because it or she just gets on with practice. She's undeniably torn, coming up with a decision; she turns on the engine and drives away. With the battle between her brain and her heart, this time her heart prevailed.

**_1627, Lincoln Road_**. That was the address she got written on Paige's book. She's not very familiar with that part of Rosewood, but she knew well enough that the place was a few miles away from the town proper thank God for GPS.

She began driving; passing through town, she headed southward. As she was driving, she came to notice how houses are now getting farther away from each other and there were more trees along the way. She realized that she has never been into that side of town before since all her life she has lived in the urban area with more houses situated closer to each other, whereas that part of town seemed rustic.

Emily has been driving for twenty minutes now and she still hasn't gotten anywhere. Lincoln Road was longer than she thought, finally she reached a dead end. Right where the road ended was a huge walled double gate flanked by sand-colored stone pilasters. A silver metal work of the numbers 1627 was overlaid on one of the pillars that supported either side of the gate. Below the numbers 1627 was something else written, she took a closer look and the words that were written was "McCullers Estate"

Upon reading what McCullers Estate, she was stunned to find out that that was indeed Paige's house. Now the only problem was, how she'd get past the closed gate? She parked her car a few meters away from the gate so as not to block it, she then sat back trying to come up with a plan when unexpectedly, the huge automated double gate opened up to a car, a coal colored Bentley about to come out from inside. As the gates opened, she took that opportunity to get out fast and sojourn the car. It worked out well since the car came to a halt midway through the gate and a man rolled down its window.

Emily: Hello sir, I'm sorry to bother you but is this the McCullers's residence? Are you Mr. McCullers?

Tom: May I know who's asking?

Emily: Oh, of course! I'm Emily.

Tom: Emily, Yes this is the McCullers residence but I'm not Mr. McCullers. My name's Tom, I work for the McCullers- family driver. How may I be of any assistance Emily?

Emily: Nice to meet you Tom. I'm actually a friend of Paige McCullers, is she home? Is there any way I could possibly talk to her?

Tom: Oh your friends with Andy? I'm sorry, I mean yes Paige. She's home, but I can't accompany you inside right now, I'm about to pick Mr. McCullers up from the airport but I'll tell you what, you can just drive up in there. Someone would be more than willing to assist you once you get inside.

Emily: That'd be great Tom! Thank you!

Tom: Glad I could help. (Smiles) Well I need to get going, Good luck Emily.

Emily: Bye, thanks again! (Smiles)

She gets back inside her car and drives inside the gate. Once she passed the gate, her eyes grew wide at the view from her windshield. A dense thicket of 20-foot-tall trees shrouds the long driveway; a huge modern Manor sits about a quarter mile back. Hidden pan-and-tilt cameras are mounted on the stone pilasters and on posts inside the driveway. As she cruised through the driveway, she rolled down her window. The gardens were stunning and beautifully presented. The entrance to the house is equally impressive as it leads to the private courtyard.

Soon after Emily reached the courtyard, she parked her car and got off still in awe. She recognized the tail part of Paige's truck parked just outside the garage on the far left side of the Manor and it made her stifle a smile.

She took in the view of the Manor as one of its very finest, newly built luxury houses. As far as she knows, it is undoubtedly one of the largest and the most impressive properties within Rosewood. She looked around, making a full 360 turn on her way to the patio leading to the main doors.

As she approached the front doors, she began to feel tensed and uneasy, she clearly does not know what to expect. With her anxiety building up, she swallowed hard and rang the doorbell. Just about a minute of waiting, the doors have opened; they open up into an entrance vestibule wherein a woman warmly greeted her "_Bonjour_! _Bon nuit!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Jamscottroc54: Sorry had to cut it short. More PAILY moments you say? Bam! Done and done boss. I hope this chapter will blow your mind off!

kachegtz: Awww... Thank you very much for your kind words. Let's see how much you'd like Paige in this chapter. ;)

meva desa: Hahah... Thanks so much for reading, again. You'll surely find out Paige's reaction in this chapter, and moaar!

glorymania: Ah, one of my favorite readers! :) Yeah! it took me a while to get to Paige's side of the story but we're getting there, she's coming clean.

Michelle: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it. :)

wansa: I will! Thanks for reminding me. Haha...

and here we go...

Guest No. 1: First of all, I would like to thank you for atleast taking your sweet sweet time in reading my story and also for leaving a review. I admit Sky's The Limit is not the the best written fic out there but I also wouldn't say it's the worst. My sole purpose as to why I wrote it into somewhat like a script format was because every time I had to read fics with dialogues I end up being confused as to who said what. I just wanted my readers to not experience that same confusion. :) I'm actually quite surprised how you're the only one who wasn't able to understand this fic. Please don't be sorry, and don't worry I will learn how to write a story properly. It's people like you who makes me strive harder. Again, Thank you! Oh and maybe next time you might wanna leave a review; not like anonymously just so I get to know you, maybe you can share me a couple of tips in writing. :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It has been a blast having to write for you kids!I am still in so much awe having a good number of responses, follows, faves, PM's etc. I can't tell you how very grateful I am for your continuous support. I know there is no way i'd be able to please everybody. I admit STL is not the best fic you'd ever get to read, still you find time to read it and I really do appreciate it, like very much!

Sky's The Limit is now only a few chapters away from the ending, however, if I get more responses I'd consider making a sequel.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos. I've encrypted hidden messages in them, see if you can read between the lines.

Without prolonging your agonies, here's Chapter 10!

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 10

"_Bon jour! Bonne nuit!" _Emily was cordially welcomed by the woman who opened the door.

Forming a smile, she feebly greeted back and said,

Emily: Hello ma'am. I'm Emily Fields, I met Tom at the gates earlier and he was kind enough to let me in directing me here, I'm actually Paige's lab partner from school, Is there by any chance I could speak to her ma'am? I just wanted to know how she's doing and… (Rambling)

Gene: Alright now sweetie, slow down (Smiles). I'm Gene, so you're Emily huh?! _Cette fille magnifique! _Such a gorgeous girl!

Emily: Excuse me? I'm sorry I didn't get what you said, the last part.

Gene: Oh nothing, glad we finally meet! We actually met on the phone once, remember?

Emily: (Smiles) Yes I remember. Nice to personally meet you too Mrs. McCullers.

Gene_: What did you call me? _(Whispers) Jesus Andy! (Shakes head, rolls eyes, smirks) She's in her room, please come inside and make yourself at home while I grab you a drink and set up an additional plate for you. You're joining the McCullers for dinner tonight (Demanding) then I'll go get Andy Dandy for… I mean Paige for you.

Emily: Andy Dandy? (Chuckles)

The moment she entered the door, her eyes grew even wider with the scene inside, it was beautiful, expansive and bright, far from what Paige had described it to her before. Distracted by the view, Emily barely understood what Gene were saying until it registered in her brain the words- joining, McCullers and dinner tonight.

Emily: (Eyes darted back to Gene) Oh no! Mrs. McCullers, I don't mean to trouble you, I just wanted to check up on Paige, no need for you to bring me anything and I'm especially not crashing in for dinner. (Agitated, smiles sheepishly)

Gene: I'm sorry but the McCullers never take no for an answer. So you're having dinner here and I insist! (Smirks) Now if you'd excuse me. (Leaves Emily)

Emily is now in a dilemma. Her impromptu visit has turned into dinner with the McCullers. The more she thinks about it, the more she starts considering the idea of making a run for it, to just sneak out, but she's already in too deep that it would only make her appear rude and disrespectful if she bailed out on them.

Although preoccupied with what she got herself into, Emily's eyes draws back around the house. As she got caught up admiring the view, she heard a voice coming down from the grand spiral staircase. She turned to face it and saw who it was.

Paige: Gene? Are they home yet? Who was at the dooooor?... (Surprised)

Midway through the stairs, Paige was caught dead in her tracks with who she caught sight of. She was absolutely taken aback with the sight of Emily standing inside her actual house. Eyes almost popping out, jaw nearly dropping to the floor, she only snapped out of her daze at Gene's call.

Gene: There you are! Look who came to see you! (Grins) _Je lui ai fait un séjour pour dîner ce soir._ I made her stay for dinner tonight. (Winks at Paige making sure Emily didn't caught her)

Emily: Hi Paige. (Smiles meekly)

Gene: Well don't just stand there Andy Dandy! Come down here and keep Emily company, show her around while I go help the maids reset the table, your Mom and Dad will be here not for long. And please, wipe that drool off! (Laughs mockingly)

Paige: (Mouths the words **shut up** all together with an angry expression at Gene) What are you doing here Fields?! How did you get here?! (Staggered)

Emily: I… Whoa, hold on! Mom and Dad? Wha- wait, (Looks at Gene extremely confused) Aren't you Mrs. McCullers?

While in confusion, still trying to figure things out, Paige had gone down from the stairs and grabbed the other girl's hand as she guided her to the front door, opens it and pulls Emily out with her just as Gene was about to try and explain who she really was.

Gene: You see Emily, I'm not really Mrs. McCullers I… Paige what are you doing with Emily? Where do you think you're going Andy?! Your parents will be here any minute, _Reviens ici!_ Come back here!

Paige led Emily out of the house and inside her truck without uttering a single word. Emily followed suit also not letting a word slip from her mouth afraid she might cause Paige to snap out on her again. Once they were inside the truck and had the engine turned on, Emily was able to muster up the courage to ask where they were headed to. Paige answered guardedly, simply saying "Out" not even looking at the other girl.

With that response, Emily side glanced her and didn't bother following up any more questions. Silence filled the truck during the drive, both were very cautious of each other's movements. While on the road, Emily began to slowly get familiarized with the route that Paige was driving into.

Soon after Paige parked her truck, she got out and went her way over near the cliff leaving Emily still sitting inside. As soon as she reached the edge of the cliff, Paige tucked her hands in her jeans pocket and silently looked over at the BRICK, brows furrowed. Stepping out of the truck, Emily went over to where the other girl was. She stood close behind Paige and began to speak.

Emily: Who are you really?

Paige: I'm Paige McCullers… soon to be irrelevant. (The latter part barely audible)

Emily: Look, I don't care where you're gonna be next year… I don't care if you're crazy. God! I just know I want to be with you. (On the brink of tearing up) I don't understand what you're doing… It seems so pointless- I mean everything seems pointless, (Weeping) but when I'm with you it's different. I don't know why.

She had her back turned from Emily the whole time she was sobbing. Paige attempted to suppress the flow of emotions she felt towards the other girl but only struggled and was unable to contain it soon after she heard Emily start crying. Paige turned to face Emily, took her in her arms all in one swift fluid motion and started to kiss her gently but feverishly. Emily kissed back vehemently, she could feel the fire burning in the pit of her stomach and it sent shivers down her spine. Emily broke the kiss for a breather when Paige pulled her back closer and bringing their lips back together for another kiss only this time it wasn't gentle. It was anything but slow. The kiss intensified within moments, it soon grew out to become more than just a kiss.

With every inch of skin that Emily laid her hands on, Paige felt like she was going to melt. She was pushed by Emily onto the truck's rear end and before they knew it they were by then laying on the back carriage, on top of a blanket and below the vast open sky, with the moonlight shining down on them.

Her neck tingled upon Emily's touch, leading her on more. Paige's hand moved along Emily's arm and up 'til it reached her face. She softly caressed her face cupping it, continues on brushing their lips together until Emily felt waterworks on her cheeks. She tensely pulled out from the kiss only to find out there were tears coming out from Paige's eyes. Out of concern, she asked the other girl if she wants them to stop, but Paige simply looks into her eyes fervently as she shakes her head and responds with another kiss. She felt Paige's body pressing up against hers and it made her smile knowing they were so close to each other.

It was tender and impassioned, fiery but heartfelt. The feeling was new and innocent but it was as if it's something they were both already versed in. They made **LOVE**…

Slightly parted away, now with their eyes fixed and foreheads leaning against each other, Emily held Paige's cheek with her hand and gave her one chaste kiss before changing back into their clothes and heading back to Paige's house for it was already getting late. To Emily, the ride was by far the best she's ever had. That time around, they sat close to one another without any space between them. Emily's arms were wrapped around Paige's waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she watched Paige's face intently while she was driving. At that moment, all Emily could think of was how she didn't want that drive to ever end, for them to just keep going.

They've soon after reached the McCullers driveway. Paige parked her truck beside Emily's car and noticed the coal colored Bentley parked not too far away; she recognized it and remembered that her parents were in point of fact now home.

As soon as she turned the engine off, with Emily's face still nuzzled on the crook of her neck, Paige's cellphone rang. She picked it up from the dashboard, it was her father's number but she declined the call. She saw six other missed calls, two of which were from Gene. When she was about to put down her phone, it went off once again, only that time around, Paige answered.

Nick: Hello Paige? Why haven't you been answering my calls? What are you still doing out this time of the night? You better come home, now. (Stern with a hint of concern)

Paige: Hey Dad! So you're really home? Like we're in the same state right now? (Sarcastic)

Although Emily couldn't hear the whole conversation between Paige and her father, she can feel Paige's pulse starting to beat faster, more palpable. She enfolded her arms on to the other girl's waist tighter by way of giving her reassurance. Paige looked down at her and smiled a little then went to resume talking to her father.

Nick: I'm sorry it took us a little longer to get back, but we're here now. Paige… Honey, we really need to talk as soon as you get here, it's quite important. (Remorseful) About… (Gets cut off)

Paige: I get it dad. (Thwarted)

Nick: Andy please… (Apologetic) Listen to me.

Paige: I know what to do. (Hangs up the phone)

Emily: Was that your dad? Maybe it's time for me to go, you need to get inside Princess! (Sardonic, still holding on to Paige)

Paige: Yup. That was Nick McCullers. (Smiles) Let's stay here awhile… Talk.

Emily: (Bites her lower lip) So… I wanna know everything. The truth as to who Paige McCullers really is. (Giggles) Perhaps go out, like on a date or just hang out and get to know more about each other.

Paige: Yeah we should! (Sarcastic)

Emily: Maybe tomorrow? (Eager)

Paige: Maybe... (Blankly)

Emily: Are you even coming to back school, anytime soon? (Quizzical)

Paige: I don't know... I don't know about any of this actually. (Fake smiles)

Emily: What? (Straightens self-up)

Paige: Someone like me, with a truck, I gotta keep moving, you know what I mean? (Chuckles)

Emily: Shut up! (Chuckles, baffled)

Paige: I mean, I'm not one for the whole attachment thing anyway.

Emily: (Unsmiling) Seriously Paige?

Paige: You're popular, you have your group of friends, people would line up for you… We should just forget about it, this... (Smiles, looks away)

A minute of silence...

Emily: (Appalled, infuriated) Fuck you!

Paige: (Glances at Emily, grin abruptly turned to frown) I just did partner.

Emily couldn't believe what just happened. She stormed out of Paige's truck enraged. She went straight to her car and drove off. Paige on the other hand sat back grim-faced, full of self-loathing, waiting for Emily's car to completely disappear from her sight before stepping out of the truck and gets inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

glorymania: Yeah. Darn that intimate scene, I'm really not yet that confident in writing those parts but i'm trying. :) Still glad you liked it though. This chapter would answer your "Whys and Whats" (Hope it does). I'm not quite sure how you'd react, hopefully i don't get cyber slapped. Hahha... Thanks so much for following my story even from the very beginning. I am such a fan of your work as well. Let's keep this healthy fanfic relationship shall we? :)

Sazar: Why thank you! I hope this chapter clears things up about Paige. :)

OneMinuteGoesFast: Hahha... Andy Dandy. :) Thanks so much!

Jamscottroc54: Let's see much you heart gets scattered with this chapter. Interesting presumption you got there but that's not so much the case. It's true what Paige did is kind of boorish but if I were you, I'd think twice before bashing on Paige, she's got a lot going on. Oh and Thank You! Really hope I get to keep this up. :)

BokononCradle: Thank you! :) Yup! Sorry about that love scene, i'm all new to that kind of writing and i didn't feel like i could pull it off. No worries though, I think i might make a second take on that. (Keep your fingers crossed)

meva desa: Now you will get to where Paige is coming from as you read this chap. Thanks so much for keeping up with my format, glad it helped.

Cici: No problem! :) I've been on the fence for awhile regarding that, on whether i'd stick to the original plot or not. I have decided though that i'm taking it to a different path, deviating a little from the org. story. I just hope I get to pull it off well enough cause I hate to disappoint my readers. This chap starts to unravel Paige's cloak-and-dagger so sit back.

kachegtz: Well here's an update for you! :) Paige's back story is coming out, so watch out for it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is it kids, brace yourselves for the ultimate revelation, hearts might get bruised and battered (I suggest you guys keep a tissue close by). There's not much to say anymore, I hope this chapter helps in filling up the excruciating gaps I've been leaving you.

With regards to the Sequel, it's already in the works. It's my early Christmas gift for you guys! Alright alright, hold your horses, I'm gonna stop now. CHAPTER 11 Enjoy! Although, i'd think otherwise. - (Insert Evil Laugh)

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Where have you been? You know very well you're not allowed to be out this time of the night… alone."

A deep stern voice startled Paige as she walked inside the house. Closing the door behind her, she stood still with no response but kept her gaze locked, on her father. Nick motioned for her to the join him and her mother in his private study to have a talk. Paige, being the arduous girl that she is, defied her father's request and begged to be excused.

Paige: I'm _dying_ to have that talk dad! (Sarcastic) Pun or no pun, doesn't matter that much now does it? … Can we please just do it tomorrow?

Nick: (Bows head in defeat) Alright, fine… Go rest. We'll talk tomorrow.

Paige: _Bonne Nuit Dad! _Good Night dad! And nice to see you too thank you very much for asking. (Resentful)

Nick: Andy… Paige!

Paige went straight to her room without looking back at her father's call. Upon reaching the confines of her own room, she reached into her pocket for her phone thinking of whether she should call Emily up and check if she got home safely, but it dawn on her, she just might not be able to handle having to hear the voice of a devastated Emily, that's if she'd even pick up. Coming up with a decision, Paige tossed her phone in the bed and flopped down beside it, face buried in her pillow which was soon soaked in tears as she cried herself to sleep.

Reaching her neighborhood fast, almost letting her car fly in high speed, Emily steps on the brakes sharply, immediately stopping in front of her house. She stayed inside the car for a while; both hands resting on the steering wheel, face pressed on her palms trying to restrain herself once more from letting out a cry. Being able to gather back her composure, she slowly stepped of the car and entered her house knowing she's about to face yet another sleepless night.

The following day, hardly having more than an hour sleep the night before, Emily rose up from her bed, sighing; her sore eyes peered at the clock, it was almost 10 am. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, there came a knock on her door. It was her mom; asking if she was okay, worried for it was the third time she's asked for her to get up and eat breakfast that morning. Emily answered her mom back and told her that she'd be out in a minute.

Slumping on her chair at the breakfast table, she doesn't speak a word to her mom who obviously earned her an explanation. With her food gone cold from barely touching it, she stands up and requested to be excused; unfinished school project was her alibi. Her mom was obliged to say yes out of pure concern but she had informed her that once she's done with her project, that there was something they needed to discuss, something important regarding school.

That afternoon, Emily's dad called her to join him and her mother in the living room. Hesitant to face her parents and unable to come up with another excuse, she followed her father who led the way. As they sat in the living room, Wayne started to talk.

Wayne: Your coach called me last night. She told me that you missed your practice with her yesterday. What do you have to say to that? (Firm)

Emily: I'm sorry dad. (Looks down) I wasn't in the right state of mind for practice yesterday. I thought it'd be useless having to attend when I'd just be wasting Coach Fulton's time. (Guilt-ridden)

Wayne: Well it's too late to be sorry now. I've spoken to Coach Fulton this morning and she said that the Danby Scouts are starting to doubt your potentials.

Emily: Great. That's just perfect! (Sarcastic)

Pam: That is a thirty thousand dollars' worth of scholarship we're talking about Emily.

Emily: It's not my fault you wanted me to go to one of the most expensive schools in the universe. (Voice slightly rose)

Pam: Danby is the best school you could ever… (Wayne butts in)

Wayne: Why would you sell yourself short?!

Emily: I didn't even finish any of the other applications. (Assuring)

Wayne: Em you didn't have to! (Convincing)

Emily: You didn't want me to! There are billion other schools out there; I mean I could get a job or something!

Wayne: You don't have to compromise honey, if you focus on this, we can get the scholarship back. (Reassuring)

Emily: … Maybe I don't want it back! Maybe I don't want to swim for six hours a day in college. (On the verge of breaking down) Maybe I'm sick of it after ten stupid years! Did that ever occur to you?!

Wayne: Em, there is no reason for you to give up on your dream now!

Emily: (Groans) Ugh… Are you even listening to me?!

Pam: Em, what is happening to you? Please talk to us. You can't just back out on this. (Pleading)

Emily: (Stands up) Everything's totally messed up! (Walks away)

Wayne: Hey, we're not yet done here young lady!

Emily walks out on her parents after their heated argument. She grabs her car keys and heads out through the front door. Extremely upset with every problem piling up on top of each other, she swears she's going to break any time soon, certainly just a flick away from snapping.

On the main road, Emily blasted off her stereo, her velocity accelerates by the minute and she keeps on going 'til it nearly exceeds the speed limit. While driving, she noticed a red car from the opposite lane heading the other direction. She immediately recognized the person driving said car; it was Al, Paige's (Unsure) friend/neighbor? Instantaneously, she turned her car around and quickly shifts to the opposite lane attempting to catch up on Al. It was such a reckless turn that she almost hit another vehicle in the process.

After a few minutes of tailing up on Al's car, he finally made a right turn and pulled over at a convenience store. Emily parked her car near nearby and followed him inside. As she entered the store, she looked around for Al who was at that time on one of the isles grabbing a few things. She went over to where he was and casually started a conversation.

Emily: Hi! (Smiles meekly)

Al: (Turns to face Emily, smiles, trying to recognize her) Yes?

Emily: Uhm… We met before, I was with… (Clears throat) Paige.

Al: Oh, right. Hello! How's Paige doing?

Emily: I don't really know. She's just been such a one huge blur. (Distressed)

Al: (Nods, smiles) She's in there somewhere… Patience.

Emily: (Changes the subject) Does she still see that little boy, Billy?

Al: (Looks away then bows his head, face turned gloomy) Billy passed away.

Emily: (Taken aback) What?

Al: Sorry. (Unsmiling)

Emily: (Puzzled) How did, Paige know him?

Al: (Responds casually) Oh they were in _Chemo_ together, about a few years back, more or less two years ago.

With Al having to drop those words, Emily suddenly got struck with a series of emotions; shock, concern, self-hate, remorse, denial even.

Emily: So, you were her doctor? (Stayed calm)

Al: Counselor.

Emily: But she's gonna be fine right? (Chuckled nervously, optimistic)

Al: (Breathes in deeply) Well she was declared Cancer free, that was until she finished junior year when she, had yet to face another medical crisis. Her doctors detected a mass in her brain and… (Felt so dejected he can't even finish his sentence)

Emily: How serious is it? (Extremely worried)

Al: (Long pause, couldn't look Emily in the eye) I thought you knew. I'm really sorry. (Despondent)

She couldn't make out words to answer back. She stood there speechless for a minute, completely dumfounded. It was like she was just waiting for the ground to cave in and let herself free fall without fighting back. Slightly coming out from her shock, she turned away from Al. Now in rage, Emily went straight out of the store not heeding Al's appease and request to calm down.

Emily drove away as fast and as far as she could. With fury and desperation clouding her mind, she couldn't clearly decipher where to go. She didn't want to go home to her parents for they were the very reason why she was out in the first place. And she obviously couldn't go to Paige because she's not even sure how she'd be able to see her without breaking down. She doesn't know how to face Paige, she just couldn't, not now, not yet. Without having anywhere else to go and left with no one to talk to, she ended up calling her friends despite the fact that they weren't exactly in good terms at that time. She held the phone in her ear while she was driving, dialed a number and called. She decided to call Aria, knowing that out of her three friends, she's usually the easiest one to talk to and the most understanding.

Emily: (Weeping) Aria?

Aria: Hello Em? How are you doing? Wait, are you crying? (Worried)

Emily: Sorry I just… had no one else to talk to I… I'm not even sure if you'd pick up.

Aria: Oh my God, are you okay? Jeeze Em you know you can call anytime and I'd always answer! Now what's wrong?

Emily: I'm a mess right now. Everything's falling apart. (Sobbing)

Aria: Alright, please try to relax. I'm here at Spencer's house with Hanna.

Emily: Oh, In that case, I guess I'll just call later or something, you guys must be…

Spencer: (Cut's Emily off since Aria placed the call on speaker) Hey Em! I wan- we want you to come over. Where are you? Do you want us to fetch you? Look, we can't take this whole ignoring each other non -sense anymore. We're sorry for everything, can we please just bury the hatchet? (Sincere)

Hanna: Yeah Em, we miss you already! I promise we won't make fun of your lab partner again.

Aria/Spencer: (Glaring) Hanna shut up!

Emily: (Let's out a small laugh while still crying) I'm sorry too, I apologize for the way I've treated you guys. I'm coming over and I'll tell you everything.

Aria: We'll be waiting Em. Bye!

Emily: Thanks, bye.

During her drive over to Spencer's, bits and pieces of clues recollected in her mind. She realized that the entire time she had spent with Paige, the other girl had been somehow giving her hints. Like the time when she said she wasn't attending College; that instead, she's going to do anything she could think of, _Sky's the limit_. That time when she almost got herself killed from falling off of the cliff and didn't seem to care, times when she deviates from talking about her personal life or why she's almost always absent in class. And that one time when she said; "Emily Fields, you're so obsessed with over analyzing things that you're already missing out on having the chance to appreciate what's right there in front of you. **_Learn to enjoy your life Em… cause others aren't as lucky as you._**" Right then and there, all the missing pieces of puzzle about Paige's way of living in which Emily had been mulling over; now seem to all fall into place.


	12. Chapter 12

glorymania: As always, THANK YOU! Happy to hear I've somehow helped you view things in life in a totally different perspective. I have and always will reciprocate the support you've given me. :) Now here's some more Paige depth for you!

Jamscottroc54: Very grateful for for review. Don't worry, i'll try my hardest to make that sequel as good if not better than STL. (Hopefully my writing skills improve as well) ;)

Sazar: Yeah she does. Sux ain't it?

meva deza: Before...? Oh well, we'll see about that. ;)

cici: Thank you so so so much for keeping up with STL! Yes, hope she doe survive it too.

VeritoPerroni: For you i've updated sooner ;) Thank you for following, liking and reviewing, I meant to have this chap posted on Friday but... Hahah... Enjoy!

Guest: So far so good huh? I recommend you see the movie too though. I agree, it's much better reading it in one sitting, can't stand cliffhangers aw well but i adore writing them. Thanks so much for the review!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Been having positive reviews so far, I got quite inspired to write and now Chapter 12 came in early. Secrets have been revealed, but now more questions will arise. Can't stress this enough but again, Thank You all for reading. I enjoy your comments a lot! If you have any questions on something you're confused about, I'd be more than willing to reply.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Learn to enjoy your life Em… cause others aren't as lucky as you._"

When she got to the Hastings abode, the moment she entered the front door, Hanna and Aria immediately ran to Emily and gave her what appeared to be a never ending hug. Spencer on the other hand just stood close by; somehow still being precautious, but once the two other girls let go, Emily gazed at Spencer and pulled her in for a hug.

Once they've settled in, Emily began to open up to her friends, letting them understand every bit of reason as to why she had been acting the way she did; she came out to her friends about her true feelings for Paige while also spilling out Paige's current health condition. Though hesitant at first, Emily was able to pour out her emotions earning nothing but full support and understanding from her three friends. After Emily's full disclosure, Aria, Hanna and Spencer; equally with guilt-ridden facial expressions, couldn't help but shed tears and empathize with what they've found out.

Spencer: How long have you known?

Emily: Only this afternoon. (Tears threatening to come out again)

Aria: (Places her hand on Emily's back) We're here for you Em and we'll help you figure things out.

Hanna: (Serious) So that's why she had that weird looking hair-do during sophomore year. "The coconut head" that was a wig right?

Spencer: For the love of God Hanna! (Rolls eyes)

Hanna: Whaaaat? Alright I'm sorry. (Pouts) But just so you know Em, I always kind of knew there was something going on with you and your "lab partner" (Smiles)

Emily: (Bows head) I'm entirely at a loss.

Spencer: You should talk to her. (Sympathetic)

Emily: (Helpless tone) I don't know how. I said things to her the slast time we talked and it didn't end very well.

Aria: You need each other now more than ever, let her know that you're there for her.

Emily: What if she'd only drift away from me further?

Hanna: Then we'd _ANCHOR _her right next to you if need be! (Grins)

Emily: (Smiles) Thank you guys, for this. (Appreciative)

Spencer: Talk to her Emily. You'll never know unless you try.

After almost entirely staying in bed the whole day, Paige had at long last gone out of her room. It was already four in the afternoon when she decided she'd go through with that talk and be in conformity with his dad, finally getting it over and done with. Her parents were already in private study from which she soon went in and joined them. Once Paige set foot in the room, her mother who was sitting down suddenly stood up and approached her, openhandedly pulling her into a tight embrace which makes Paige comment on the gesture.

Paige: (Almost out of breath) O-kay mom, al-right… God you really want me to breathe my last breath now huh? (Tongue-in-cheek)

Margaret: (Pulls away, slightly dismayed) Please don't say that! I'm sorry sweetie, I guess I just missed my Andy Dandy.

Nick: Our… Andy Dandy. (Smiles dejectedly) Take a seat. So… how have you been doing lately?

Paige: (Smirks modestly) Come on guys, let's cut to the chase. Please stop beating around the bush and let's… get down with the nitty-gritty shall we? (Eager, sarcastic) How long are we talking here? A year, couple of months, weeks?

Nick: (Wound up) For goodness sake Paige! Why do you have to make everything so difficult? (Bows head, weary)

Margaret: (Backed away from Paige and whispers at Nick) Nick please, try to understand where she's coming from.

Nick: (Whispers back at Margaret) Isn't that what we've been doing the whole time? We've given her freedom, she doesn't care!

Margaret: (Apprehensive) She called us remember? Don't let your temper get in the way, we can't afford to let her be in aloof again. She might be willing this time, let's not give up on her. (Pleading)

Nick: (Overpowered) This… (Puffs) Why did she have to go through all of this again? Why couldn't it have been me? (Whispers sorrowfully)

Paige: (Noticing the effects of her actions and what it brought her parents, Paige inhaled deeply) I'm doing fine, dad. Seizure attacks had been minimal since I got back into taking in my medications. Still having headaches every now and then but, I can still manage. (Sheepish)

Margaret: Glad to hear you adhere to taking in your medications sweetie. (Smiles but is aching inside)

Paige: Just tell me. (Barely audible)

Nick: (Grave but sympathetic) Paige honey, we recently had a talk with your doctor and… Results have come in from the string of medical examinations you had undergone last month. Dr. Luis mentioned that… (Apologetic look) The tumor in your brain has reached a size wherein medications alone will not much longer be of any help. The moment you called us, your mom and I have also sought consultations from the finest doctors here and abroad who are specialized in treating cases like yours. Based on your test results, they happen to almost come up with the same treatment plan. We only have one option left… And that option comes with risks.

Paige: (Sullen) Surgery...

Margaret: How did you…?

Paige: I've been googling a lot lately. (Head down, stares at the floor blankly and asks calmly) So, what'd they say the risks were?

Nick: (Disheartened) According to Dr. Luis, the probability of the surgical treatment's success is relatively slim. Roughly 42% of all the patients who had undergone surgical procedure have survived, the rest of them weren't so lucky. Most of those who survived however… woke up with organic amnesia. They said it's very likely that you would if... well in your case, since the tumor lies in a memory-controlling part of your brain. One thing more is that, given the circumstances, the extent of your amnesia would be indefinite.

Paige: Risks outweighs the benefits. (Emotionless)

Margaret: Almost a year ago, when you were still seventeen and you refused to undergo further treatment, I just wish we could have tried harder convincing you to do so that it might not have resorted to this. Andy, you're now of legal age. You can already decide for yourself and we're leaving that decision to you because honestly, we can't… (Starts to sob)

Nick: (Comforts Margaret) As much as we want you to go through with the operation, just the thought of possibly loosing you again, it's too much for me and your mom to bear.

In the middle of their conversation, someone lightly knocked on the closed door. Nick went to check on it, it was Gene.

Gene: Mr. McCullers, I'm sorry to interrupt but… We have a guest, it's for Paige.

Nick: Paige? (Quizzical)

Paige: (Stood up) Who is it? (Agitated)

Gene: (Edgy) It's uhm… Emily.

Nick: Who's this Emily?

Paige: Just some girl at school. We have chemistry together... I mean, she's my lab partner in AP Chem.

Gene: I asked her to wait in the living room.

Nick: We'll continue talking later then. You may go see her now.

Paige: (Shakes head lightly) No… Gene, tell her I can't speak to her right now. (Sits back down)

Margaret: Paige sweetie, that's not how to treat a guest. Gene, kindly set up an additional plate tonight, Emily's joining us for dinner.

Gene: Of course. (Smiles)

Paige: Don't Gene! Mom, you can't let her stay for dinner. (Stern)

Nick: Paige what is the matter with you? You hardly ever have any friends come over, now here's one and you're being discourteous.

Paige: Fine! (Stands up) She's staying for dinner… But I'm not! (Walks out)

Nick: Where do you think you're going? You can't go out now. Paige!

Paige quickly left the room and ran off exiting from the back door of the house making sure Emily didn't catch a glimpse of her. Once out of the house, she sneaked her way to the garage and rode off with her truck.

Having no power over Paige, Nick and Margaret went to the living room both curious as to who they're daughter's visitor was. Emily on the other hand waited patiently, anxiously, fretfully, not knowing how Paige would react with her presence especially now that she already knows her secret.

While in the living room waiting, Emily stood up in alarm when her eyes met Nick and Margaret coming towards her. They weren't who she anticipated to see and that made her feel uneasy. As Paige's parents got closer, they gave Emily a warm welcome, something that Emily was truly not expecting.

Nick: (Smiles) Hello Emily! I'm Nick McCullers and this is my wife Margaret, were Paige's parents. (Very hospitable)

Emily: Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. McCullers. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Emily Fields by the way. I'm a friend of Paige, from school. I just came by to see her; there was something important I needed to tell her.

Margaret: It's nice meeting you Emily, please sit down and make yourself comfortable.

Emily: Thank you. (Smiles timidly, sits down)

Nick: I'm sorry but Paige happen to, kind of went out just moments ago. If it's something very important you needed her to know, if you want we could give her the message.

Margaret: (Eyes on Nick) Actually you know what Emily, if you have nothing else planned right now we'd be happy for you to stay and wait for her but in the meantime we want to talk to you about Paige over dinner. We're just glad to see our daughter finally having friends over.

Nick: Would you mind staying over for dinner? (Convincing)

Emily: (Afraid to decline the invitation, tensed) I uhm… If it's not too much trouble…

Margaret: (Chukles) Of course not sweetie. Let's head over to the dining room then.

Emily, now in an unexplained state of apprehension couldn't imagine how dinner with the McCullers would end up. Paige's parents led her to the dining room with everything all set up. As the three of them took their seats and said grace, the appetizers were soon served, after which, it was followed by the main course then eventually dessert. Everything went on smoothly during dinner, they were able to talk about how Emily got to know Paige, how they became friends, a little background on Emily's life and her future plans after high school, nothing out of the ordinary, not until they've finished eating when Emily happened to ask how Paige was holding up. Nick cocked her head on the side, looking a bit surprised with Emily's question.

Nick: You know about Paige's condition?

Emily: I just found out today. Paige was too good at keeping it from people. That's one reason why I badly wanted to talk to her (Meek)... If you don't mind me asking, how did it… start?

Nick: (Glum) Sophomore year. She got sick one day so we had her checked up. They ran all sorts of tests then finally, the doctors had her diagnosed with Leukemia.

Magaret: At first she didn't really want to go through chemotherapy because she was afraid about how kids at school would treat her. But she eventually got over it.

Nick: She was very determined to get well, she even asked us to let her attend counseling and support groups. And even if she was on treatment, she still made it a point to continue her studies so we talked to the head of Rosewood High School and we've had them arrange a special schedule for her and thankfully they were kind enough to agree, with a few terms.

Margaret: After almost a year of chemo, she was cleared. We got the news that she was declared cancer free and it was such a huge relief. We were so glad to see her back to normal, she gets to live her life back.

Emily: And then came junior year… (Hesitant)

Nick: (Inhales deeply) Then came junior year, middle of junior year actually when she started having… sudden onsets of seizures and extreme morning headaches. We rushed her back to her doctor and that's when we found out she had to suffer once more. Her doctors detected a mass in her brain… a tumor of unknown cause.

Margaret: We didn't know exactly how to tell her and make her understand, more so let ourselves understand. We couldn't believe it. It was too unfair for her, for all of us.

Nick: When she found out she was, devastated. We opted to get her treated again but that time around she… she refused. It kind of took its toll on her. She eventually gave up. We were even lucky enough that we had her convinced to take in medications that would suppress her seizure attacks, but that was it.

Margaret: Everything about her changed since then. The Andy we once knew became cold to the point of depression. We came to a decision to take off all her restrictions thinking we'd let her live her life to the fullest, but that only made us grew apart more.

Emily: (Wretched) I'm so sorry.

Margaret: "God has better plans" it's what most people say in those kinds of situations.

Nick: (Holds Margaret's hand for comfort) No matter what, I know deep down inside, our Andy still finds hope from the people around her.

Margaret: (Squeezes Nick's hand back) We're also very grateful to have Gene. She's been such a good support system for Andy.

Emily: Gene? (Inquisitive)

Margaret: (Smiles) Gene is Paige's long time nanny. She's been with us ever since Paige was young. She practically raised her, all those times when we weren't around like we should have.

Emily: Now I know. (Chuckles) … There is something else I wanted to tell Paige (Swallows hard, unsure of whether to confess or not) Mr. and Mrs. McCullers, I like your daughter…

Margaret: (Smiles) Thank you Emily. She's lucky to have a friend like you.

Emily: (Nervy) No, you don't understand. I like her… more than just a friend.

Nick/Margaret: (Taken aback) What?

Emily: There's not a thing I wouldn't do to help her out, unconditionally.

Margaret: (Bemused) And does Paige…?

Emily: Yes. But every single time she realizes that she's getting too attached; she tries to pull away intentionally.

Nick: (Stunned) So it's you… You're the reason why she called us, why all of a sudden she tried to reach out to us when she clearly made up her mind to give up on the treatment.

Margaret: (Looks at Nick with such hope) Maybe Emily can help her Nick.

Emily: I will do whatever it takes. (Expectant)

Nick: (Anticipative) At this point, I'm willing to take a shot at anything.

Emily: Well I guess I better get going then.

Margaret: But Paige hasn't come home yet. Won't you wait for her Emily?

Emily: I can't wait any further Mrs. McCullers. There's not any more time to waste. I know where I'd be able to find her.

Just like that, Emily thanked Nick and Margaret for the lovely dinner and the same goes with Paige's folks to Emily. Now treating every single minute as gold, she hurriedly went on her way to see Paige. Her heart racing the very moment she stood up from her seat. She ached to see Paige even though she is still unsure as to how the other girl would take in the fact that she knows the reason why she's being kept in arm's length. Paige was good at sabotaging her own happiness but Emily hoped that time around, Paige will heed her request for them to try and work things out. Together, without one abandoning the other.


	13. Chapter 13

glorymania: Hey pardner! Been waiting for your update, what's taking it so long? Hahah... I might wanna stick around for the chapter after this, cause it's on! I'm running out of thank yous. Gratzi! Glad you liked the last chap, hope you this next chap as well. ;)

Sazar: Aweee... Thanks so much for your sapport! :)

joicy: I didn't get much of what you said but, you're anxious to read more? Eu dar-lhe o próximo capítulo. Obrigado por você suporta! (Was that right, ugghh... you get what mean don't yah?)

Jamscottroc54: I know right? Hanna Hanna Hanna, she's bananas, nope scratch that, she's coconuts! Thanks again! :)

Guest: Paige does! But it's not gonna look so good. Shucks, not really sure where i got all this stuff but thanks! :)

meva desa: So much drama right? Check out hoe Paige handles it.

cici: You are a boss! Darn, it's as if you see right through me. :) It's a pleasure.

IamA: Merci!

tvb123: You know it's so easy to change the rate. I can easily do it in seconds. ;)

pailylover: OMG! I know the movie too! hahah... Thanks for the review, and i will, i am.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So sorry it took me about a week to update but here it is. Watch out for a few changes. Thank You all for reading. I enjoy your comments, like a lot! If you have any questions on something you're confused about, I'd be more than willing to reply.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13

The crunching noise of tires against the rough stony path, headlights illumining the dusky open space and the sound of a car engine being turned off; despite these obvious distractions, Paige never had the urge to divert her attention as to where it was coming from. She stood still, not moving a single muscle, eyes fixed on a distant view; The BRICK. The noise of an opening and closing car door echoed and died out in an instant. Still unmoving, a faint voice soon after filled Paige's ears.

Emily: Why didn't you tell me?

Paige: Everybody bites it sooner or later (Chuckles). I'm just in the AP class, ahead of the game.

Emily: It's always a joke to you huh?

Paige: (Turns around, draws herself close to Emily) Al said it's just a phase, it'll stop soon. But hey! At least it wasn't about sympathy for the sick kid.,

Emily: I wanna help you Paige. (Pleading)

Paige: Well you can't!

Emily: Please don't shut me out here. (Persistent) I know you've given up but I'm haven't!… (Despondent tone) _I've fallen for you Paige_, do you not get that?

Paige: Let's not, okay? (Anger building up)

Emily: Tell me how you really feel; I want to know the truth! (Assertive)

Paige: (Up in arms) Wake up Emily! Don't you see what happened here?! You had a beautiful life, and I had crap. I hated your guts, I wanted to take you down, I wanted to make your life as miserable as I am and that's exactly what I've done! … (Calmed down, exhales) Now, how's that for a goodbye?

Emily: (Shakes head, nonchalant) I'm not buying it.

Paige: (Smiles) Face it Fields. I screwed you! (Eyes flickering) I screwed you big time.

Emily: So you screwed me. So what? Me? (Pulls Paige in an embrace, whisper's in her ear) _I made love to you._

Paige: (Still caught in Emily's unrequited embrace) If you really love me, then you'd do as I say…**Walk away Emily, and never look back. **(Woeful)

Though it was against her will, Emily did what Paige asked her to. Her decision to walk away that night didn't necessarily mean she's given up that easily. Afraid that she might push Paige to the point where they'd end up in no speaking terms, Emily compliantly left. Paige on the other hand, watched as the other girl went on without looking back.

The span of time which they spent away from each other felt insufferable, it was hardly bearable, but what kept Paige from enduring it was her knowing, that it would be for the best.

Back in school Monday, having skipped her morning periods, Paige decided she'd attend her classes in the afternoon to compensate. She thought it'd be more convenient that way so she wouldn't see Emily during AP Chem. Everything had worked out in her favor; she had not run into Emily the whole afternoon. After finally being dismissed from their last period, upon reaching the parking lot only a few steps away from her truck, she was cornered by a fellow student. It wasn't Emily, but it was someone who knew Emily… very well.

Spencer: You should talk to Emily. (Stern)

Paige: (Startled) You talking to me? (Looks around, chuckles) Why the sudden interest in the matter?

Spencer: She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment Paige.

Paige: Whoa Hastings, you finally got my name right, impressive! (Sardonic) Whatever happened to my other nicknames, "Freak", "Psycho", "Weirdo"? (Unsmiling) You hit your head or something, or someone else did it for you? (Provoking)

Spencer: I'm sorry okay, for everything! (Sincere) But Emily is really hurting right now. You're not only hurting her, you're also doing it to yourself.

Paige: You have no clue Hastings! (Teeth grinding in detest)

Spencer: I know enough! (Apologetic) She told us.

Paige: Is that what this is all about? Huh? You pity me? (Shakes head) I don't need it.

Spencer: Maybe you don't. But you know what? I pity you! Not because of your condition, but because of your lack of consideration. Instead of moping around and desperately bringing people down dragging them with you in your melancholic state, why don't you spend your days with those who you love and really care for the most, make memories.

Paige: And then what? (Quizzical) What's the use Spencer? (Smirks in mock) Memories… if not forgotten, might have them buried with me anyways. (Face turned serious) The sooner I get rid of Emily, the sooner she'd move on with her life. I've done her too much damage.

Spencer: All the more reason why you should go see her. Make amends!

Paige: She doesn't need me… (Defeated) She deserves so much more. She needs someone who would make her feel good about herself, one who'd try their hardest to make her smile during her rough days. Someone who would support her decisions no doubts or questions asked, someone who would (chuckles) lend her a jacket when she's cold. And above all, someone who'll be there and stay with her every waking day of her life. If you could find her that Spencer, I'd be forever grateful.

Spencer: She will Paige… But as of right now, believe it or not, it's you that she needs. (Walks away)

Like a deer caught in the headlights, a thunderstruck Paige came to a realization but the train of thoughts going through her head abruptly took a stop when the phone in her pocket started to go off, it was her father calling. She picked it up instantly, paying close attention to what Nick was about to say.

Nick: (Soft spoken) Paige honey. Are you still in school? Look… me and your mom, we're kind of running a little late now, we have to catch a flight later tonight and I'm afraid we might not be here anymore when you get home. So, regarding what we've talked about… I suppose you've made your decision?

Paige: (Inhales deeply, gloomy) Yes dad, I've already decided…

Nick: Very well then… Andy? (Voice lingering) we love you so much kiddo, always. _I hope you never forget that._ We'll see you soon. Bye.

Paige: (Whispers) Bye dad, have a safe flight. (Hangs up, sighs, gets in her truck and takes off)

At the Fields' residence, Emily had been in her room the entire day excusing her-self from school reasoning out to her parents that she wasn't feeling well. The doorbell rang. While still in bed, her mom came in and told Emily someone's at the door to see her. Uncertain and slightly hesitant, Emily went to see who it was.

As the door cracked open, there stood a young girl, head bowed down, hands tucked in her pockets, feet somewhat rocking back and forth tensely. Emily spoke ever so softly, "Paige?" At the sound of her name being brought up, Paige raised her head guardedly to face Emily. With her weary filled eyes she asked, "Can we talk? Someplace else." Emily simply nodded affirmatively and slid out of their front door.

They both went inside the truck and drove away. All along, Emily thought they were heading over to Paige's spot across the BRICK. It was only when Paige drove past the road where they were supposed to turn to that Emily realized they weren't actually heading over to Paig—"they're" favorite spot. Emily thought in sheer curiosity, where the other girl planned for them to go talk. By merely studying Emily's confused look, Paige was able to answer her implicit question. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

It took them almost about an hour to reach they're destination. The previously cloudy salmon pink colored sky has now turned to grey and getting darker. As they entered a rock-strewn driveway, Emily carefully scanned the area; it was a place she obviously hasn't been to before, not familiar at all. The short driveway lead to a well-lit stone walled property. Paige pulled over exactly from where the path ended and instructed Emily to head on to the back porch from which she'll meet her there.

Standing on the porch overlooking the lake ahead, Emily folded her arms across her chest while waiting. She tried to conceal a shiver but it didn't go so much unnoticed. Coming up from behind, Paige gently slid a jacket over her shoulder which made Emily's cheeks slightly flush at the habitual gesture.

Paige: You warm enough? (Smirks, stands beside Emily)

Emily: (Smiles) I am, thanks.

Absolutely clueless on how to start, both girls stayed quiet for a minute or so gauging the awkward situation they were currently faced with. No longer able to bear the uncomfortable silence, one of them started to speak up.

Paige: (Eyes never looking at Emily) Beautiful night isn't it?

Emily: (Emotionless, looks around her surroundings) Yeah.

Paige: (Nods head, clears throat) It's actually our family Lake house, this… (Head down, anguished, remorseful) I'm sorry Emily… For everything.

Emily: (Calm) You know if you keep pushing people away, you'd end up with no one.

Paige: (Diffident ) It's my defense mechanism..

Emily: Why? Why is it that you retreat from people who show you even the slightest form of concern? You're punishing yourself, being well aware that at the end of the day, it's you who gets to suffer the most.

Paige: I'm appeased having myself hurt often, it's better that way. It makes me impervious to pain.

Emily: (Turns to face Paige) But that's not the answer!

Paige: I tried Emily! What, you think I didn't? (In despair) Being told that you're dying once is scary, try being told twice in a different occasion; wouldn't you feel like cutting the cord yourself? The second time around, I've come to realize that maybe life just wasn't meant for me. I got tired being sick…

Emily: (Remorseful) Paige I… (Gets cut off)

Paige: I had it all figured out! So I cut out a little early, who cares? It's probably a good thing. (Pained) Life sucks, anyway… Then there was you, and it got weird. And you were so… (Finally looking straight into Emily's eyes) _Amazing_. And I...

Emily: What?... What?!

Paige: I just… (Dejected) wanted a little more time. So all in all, (Chuckles, teary eyed) I'd say you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me.

Emily: (Sniveling) So what happens now?

Paige: By all means, I thought you at least deserve a proper goodbye. Consider it as a form of my pay off, after messing with you… (Tentative) I'm leaving town tomorrow.

Emily's breath hitched in her throat, before even having the chance to respond, there came a loud struck of thunder which was immediately followed by the sudden heavy rain pour; as if mother nature itself contests. Paige quickly grabbed Emily's hand keeping her close, trying her best to shield her from the rain. She led her inside, but even before reaching the confines of the house, they were already both half soaked wet.

Now inside the living room dripping wet, Paige directed Emily into one of the rooms where she could dry herself, Paige on the other went to grab a few things. While in the room, unconsciously leaving the door half opened, Emily started taking off her wet clothes. Just as she stripped off of her shirt, her upper body entirely exposed, at that exact same time Paige returned and was about to step inside. Taken aback by the sight through the cracked door, Paige nearly tripped and knocked off the towels and clothes she got for Emily. Fortunately for her though, Emily somehow didn't notice, or so she thinks. Little by little Paige backed away from the entrance, cautious not to make any more unnecessary noise but while doing so, Emily called out her name asking for some towels. Paige's eyes widened at the request, faltering, she approached the door once again and without looking, handed over the towels, with her eyes averted, she was unable to witness the mischievous grin that Emily wore.

While Emily finished up changing, Paige got so preoccupied that the thought of changing her damp clothes got disregarded. She instead made herself busy with the fire place. After successfully having the fire place set up, the light and heat immediately radiated throughout the entire space. Paige made her way over to the couch where she sat unobtrusively. Moments later, Emily who was all dried up went in and joined her. Paige remained quiet for a while; it was only when Emily sat closer to her and closed the gap between them that she began to mutter. Feeling uneasy, she side glanced at Emily but quickly returns her focus back on the fire. "Let's wait for the rain to calm down a bit, by then you can go home."

…

Relishing the limited time they had left, they laid there in silence for a while being content at having their selves wrapped around each other. Emily wanted to spend their last moments blissfully, idyllically, savoring each minute, attempting to memorize the other girl's breathing pattern, the rhythm of her heartbeat, her finger tips tracing the contour of Paige's face, and that notoriously goofy mocking smirk Paige always donned; that of which never ceases to amaze Emily.

The fire kept burning throughout the night_._ Faint trickle of the raindrops reverberating on the rooftop was the only sound being heard. Staying awake, Paige watched the slow rise and fall of Emily'schest until she was sure that the other girl had fallen asleep. As dawn began to break, Emilyslowly drifted back to consciousness, _her_ eyes fluttering open, she instantly looked up and was met by Paige's face who was barely able to cover up an apologetic grin. Emily showed sympathy towards the other girl by simply saying, "It's fine, I understand."

The two had managed to end up cuddling into one another; Paige rested her back into the arm of the couch while Emily comfortably nuzzled against her. Once again, Paige felt eyes on her; she took in a sharp breath as Emily leant up and pressed their lips gently. As they withdraw from the kiss, Paige pulled back enough to look into Emily's eyes; trying so hard not to show the other girl how vulnerable she was at that moment, but she weakened. Emily shifted so that her body faced Paige. She placed her hand on the back of Paige's neck and pulled the girl in closer, her other hand cupped her cheek, her thumb stroking it lightly wiping off the tear that escaped Paige's eyes. They sat up, foreheads pressed together and had smiles that displayed serenity on their faces. After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally managed to pull apart as Paige found her voice and spoke up, "You need to get home. If we stayed a little while longer, I might fink out and end up losing the courage to let go." At those words, Emily just kept silent, reticently giving the other girl an undesirable nod.

It was finally time. All good things come to an end as they say. The night filled with love and affection had come to a close, it was time for them to face reality. They got back into the truck and headed their way home. Without prior notice, Paige had driven them both to her house. Emily started to stir as they approached the McCullers estate; in they went as they drove past the double gates.

Emily: (Pondering) I thought you were taking me home?

Paige: (Drives around and reverses the truck's position so it was now facing the gates, pulls over) I never said I was taking you home.

Emily: (Confused) What?

Paige: (Give's the inside of her truck a lingering once-over) I'm leaving it to you. I want you to have it.

Emily: (Shakes head, glassy eyes) Paige I can't.

Paige: Oh come on Fields my truck doesn't look that bad! (Joking, smirks)

Emily: (Chuckles) I know that… (Inhales deeply, rests head on Paige's shoulder) When can I see you again?

Paige: (Dejected) I can't give you an answer… But I want you to do me a favor.

Emily: (Eager) Anything!

Paige: (Tears falling down her cheek) Promise me you'd carry on.

Emily: Even without you?

Paige: Especially without me. I know _your life_ can go on _without me_, that _you_ can be happy _without me_, that _you_ can survive _without me. It'll take some time Emily but you'd get there. Think of me less every day, soon enough I'd be just a distant memory._

Emily: (Frustrated) NO! Don't say that! (Optimistic) Paige, I'll wait for you, and when you get back I… (Gets cut off)

Paige: Emily! (Downhearted) I don't know when I'm coming back, or if I'm ever coming back.

(Beseeching) So please, no expectations. I can't let you wait indefinitely.

Emily felt defeated and could no longer find words to say next. Paige pulled Emily in for what could possibly be their last kiss. It was quick and subtle, but it was the most heartfelt kiss the both of them shared. "We only part to meet again... Goodbye Emily. **_I Love You_**, Sky's the limit." Those were the last few words Emily heard coming from Paige's lips. Letting her tears fall freely, she sat back and watched as Paige bolted out of the truck, entering her house in haste without looking back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest1:** I'm already tryna work on the sequel. ;)

**cici:** Oh cut it out! Hahha… There's more Paige feels on this chap so suit your self. I'm doin the best I can in honing Paige's character. She's leaving town alright! You'll get your answers here. Sorry for the delay.

**Jamscottroc54:** Yesssssss… ;) She needs to leave though… STL's not over, not just yet. That cuddling part gets defined further in this chapter so watch out for that! I'm saying yes to the sequel. ;)

**Paily lover:** Awww don't be sad. Things will get better… or not. ;) I'm happy you loved it!

**Guest2:** Ugh no, they didn't just cuddle in lake house. Hahha… I already had this coming! I knew someone would try to question that scene. I hope you reach contentment after. ;)

**Sazar:** Hi! Nope, it doesn't end there. More emotions are gonna pour out in this chapter. Awww… Thank you so much for noticing the improvements, the reviews and suggestions have really helped me out immensely, as a matter of fact it's one of the reasons why it's taking me so long to update, I just had to read and re-edit a chapter over and over until I'm satisfied.

**Rain'sMistress:** Hello! I'm sensing two distinct meanings here, touching as in physical or emotional? ;) The end? Not quite yet. Love your fics by the way!

**Glorymania:** Told you there's more that meets the eye when it comes to her. The real Paige has finally surfaced from the elusive girl that she once was. "Although she might have come off as contemptuous and egotistic in the beginning, in point of fact she's genuinely selfless because she chose to completely set Emily free instead of holding her down knowing that their relationship in the future is in jeopardy." I could have ended it but, I told myself "what the heck?" two more chapters wouldn't hurt. So one more update after this and STL is dunzo!

**JudyGmz:** Woah! Take it easy kid. Hahhah… It's not the end, I know right GO PAILY!

**Paily lover**: Great movie ain't it? Thanks for the review. Here you go updated! ;)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Hey kids! Listen, I apologize deeply for the delay. God I've been so preoccupied in chasing down Shay Mitch's trail here in the PH, traveling here and there, trying to keep up with her, tracking down her every move and all that tweeting… that I can no longer salvage some time for STL updates. I have one last update after this chap and I promise that it will get published before or on Christmas day. It's just that Shay's so close and we're breathing the same air and… and… Okay i'm gonna stop. :P This is what I've learned from pursuing Shay Mitchell: "It pays to be patient" Yup! Life's lesson kids!

Quick heads up! Guess who changed Ratings from T to M? ;) I was a bit guarded having to write that "scene" cause I obviously haven't wrote something like that before. I hope I've captured the right elements and created a nice balance to it… then maybe you guys could tell me what you think about it?

The sequel is on its way, although it might come a little later cause of the whole Christmas holiday and family gatherings I'm obliged to be in attendance.

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 14

Paige shut the door behind her gently and rested her back along with her head against it. She can still hear her truck outside bearing Emily in it, just behind the closed door but gathered up all her will to restrain herself from scramming out and surrounding herself once more with the girl whom she professed her love for.

It took a couple more excruciating minutes until the sound of Paige's truck gradually died out, fainting until she couldn't hear it anymore. In the spur of the moment, with her forbearance at its low, she opened the door, vindicating her actions and ratifying herself to look at Emily, pleading for a glance, quietly chanting, "One last time. Please, just one last time."… She was a little too late. The gates were by then slowly closing in. Paige was left with a lingering question, coupled with a deep sigh; "Will I ever get to see you again?" Perchance… only time will tell.

Everything was all set up. While Paige was waiting for her ride to the Airport, she took that time and made herself busy by scribbling something on a piece of paper. Having been able to get her air travel approved by her physician, it was time to push through with her decision, the choice she had agreed to take on. Paige was leaving Rosewood in a matter of hours. Going away for a while or for good? An unaccountable question she thought.

**Paige's POV**

**Oftentimes, letting go has nothing to do with weakness, and everything to do with strength. We let go and walk away not because we want the universe to realize our value, but because we finally realize our own worth. I know that now, it took an Emily Fields to make me fully understand.**

**There are things you don't want to happen, but have to accept, things you don't want to know, but have to learn, and people you can't live without but have to let go. Some circumstances and people come into your life just to strengthen you, so you can move along without them. **

**If you keep running back to the person that you need to walk away from… You will never create the space for better things to fall into place. You can't go through life protecting yourself from everything; you have to take chances, because if you don't, then you might as well not be living.**

**I'm in between a rock and a hard place. To perish, or to survive and lose my memory? That is my current predicament. Nothing's ever fair in life, but the way how we handle difficulties and our willingness to sacrifice, that's what makes our successful rise to the surface. All of this is inconsequential however, in my case at least.**

**Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose. ****I know not what time ahead has in store for me. ****I hold on to the slightest inkling of the future; only a fraction of it and the rest, I'm uncertain of. I'm not afraid to die, I'm afraid to live knowing I might lose all my memories of Emily, of us. ****I wish I never forget, I wish I'd still remember even in the event that I don't make it out alive… If I don't, Then I'd cling on to the idea someone once shared me, that "The heart that truly loves, never forgets." **

**If I fail to see a new daylight, will she ever know how much I loved her? Have I showed her every day since, did I try in every way I can to let her know how much she meant to me? If I never wake up to witness another morning, then she must face the world without me in it. I hope the love I'd given her in the past, would be more than enough to last… if my tomorrow never comes.**

**Emily's POV**

**I believe in what others say, about us meeting people for a reason, either they're a blessing or a lesson, for me Paige was both. Setting someone free is the hardest thing to do, but it's not the tears you cried that makes it so hard. It's the small piece of hope left inside your heart that someday you'll still end up together. **

**Defeat is ****never easy****, ****acceptance**** is harder****. Agreeing to let Paige go is by far the toughest decision I had ever made. I understood the reason why she had to leave, but I couldn't put myself to accept why she wanted to break up and completely burn the bridge between us. I could have been there for her, with her all throughout. I could have fought harder to stay by her side, even if tomorrow is never promised. Sometimes God has his ways to break us in order to make us. I hope it's just a bend, and not the end.**

After Paige's departure, Emily aimed to get her life back just as what the other girl had asked her to do. The first few days for her were unbearable, but she strived to go on with the aid of her friends and family. She kept repeating a mantra in her head "It will all get better soon, It will all get better soon, It will all get better soon." She manages to cope and put herself together at times, but with even the tiniest things that resembles and reminds her of Paige, every pain and sorrow she felt prior keeps rushing back to her letting herself get dragged down by it.

Oftentimes, Emily is always locked up in her room at home. One afternoon, Emily had received a letter just one week after Paige left. It came in a white envelope with only her name written on it. She held it close to her heart as her tears started to well up. She gripped on it for a while, afraid to open it for it might contain awful news, something dreadful that she wished it wasn't what she was thinking.

Finally gaining the courage she needed, she opened the envelope, and in it contained a dainty handwritten letter; handwriting which she immediately recognized all too well. At the sight of the letter, her heart fluttered with joy, for she was certain that it was from Paige. Emily felt utter relief with the thought, making herself genuinely smile for the first time since Paige left. But not everything lasts; the smile she had on her face was soon replaced once more with anguish right after she read the letter, for the it wrote:

_My dearest Emily,_

_Not everyone is meant to stay in your life forever. Sometimes, they are only there long enough to teach you the lesson you needed to learn. I hope that out of all the rash, imprudent and irrational things I've put you through, that somehow by any means, there's something good that came out of it._

_Emily, there is nothing you nor I can do about the past, hurt takes time to heal. I want you to surround yourself with positive, trustworthy and affectionate people, in time you will notice that you will have the encouragement from them to keep moving forward._

_If tomorrow, I should lose all my memory, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done, and what I haven't done. If I harmed you, yelled at you, ignored you, or took you for granted… I'm sorry. If tomorrow, I should never wake up, I wanted to say…Thank you._

_If forever's not enough for me to love you, then I'd spend another life time. I LOVE YOU Emily… constantly, irrevocably._

_Paige_

Right after reading Paige's letter to her, Emily felt her tears come flooding back all over. The defenses that she had worked on so hard in building up the past few days came crashing down on the floor instantly. She was dazed and shattered by Paige's words, bruised and battered now once again everything hurts. Emily couldn't figure out what to do, she wanted to call her but all communication ties between them were cut out as soon as Paige had gone away, visiting her house wasn't an option either for she had been there almost every day since, awaiting for any news but only recently had she found out that the McCullers estate was already abandoned.

Tucking in her sheets, Emily curled herself into a ball, tears falling silently as Paige's letter she still gripped tightly. She stayed that way for what seemed like forever until there came a time where she was too exhausted that she couldn't cry no more and she had fallen asleep, wishing that even just in her dreams she will be reunited with Paige.

* * *

It was fairly cold in the room where Paige was laid. Her eyes flickered from the bright light above her so she decided to close them. Not long after, she heard a soft voice. She opened her eyes slightly, squinting in an attempt to locate where the voice came from and who it belonged to. "This is it Paige. I need you to wake up after, that's a deal okay?" Paige reverted back to shutting her eyes and offhandedly nodded in response.

Beeping sounds were filling up the space, the screen and monitors were cautionary blinking. Heartbeat starts rising steeply, breathing pattern turning irregular, it was taken as a natural body response, considering it was normal for someone about to undergo a procedure. Be that as it may, the real reason behind it was Paige's current state of mind. She was silently reliving the past, looking back at the days and all of her times with Emily, most especially trying to reminisce the cherished events of the last few hours they had shared together at the lake house. Allowing herself to revisit that night…

"_Let's wait for the rain to calm down a bit, by then you can go home."_

_Taking in the heat emanating from the burning firewood across the chaise longue where they were seated, Emily lifted her head up from where it was previously resting; on Paige's shoulder. The action caused their faces to come closer. Emily's stare exudes yearning, as if it peered through Paige's soul. It wasn't about lust that she felt, rather, it was about longing. It was irrefutable at that moment, the way they both gazed at each other, it wasn't just a want, it was more of a need._

_With the wavering uncertainty being pushed aside, Emily held up one hand against Paige's cheek, slowly drawing her face towards the other girl and in an instant capturing her lips. Paige tried to retract her actions but to no avail, failed, and instead found herself giving in, surrendering all there is that's left of her, perhaps just… for one last time._

_Without breaking the kiss, she gently pulled Emily down letting her fall over on top of her. She leans in a little further, Paige's right hand moved on to Emily's nape while her left hand was placed to rest on the small of Emily's back. Both their lips have now opened slightly, parting more with each kiss, eager to let the other one in. The mood in the room has far gone from cozy to fiery. It was fierce, but not enough to overshadow the affection and ardor that both of the girls showed for each other at that given time._

_Emily stifles a moan as she feebly pulls back. Her hands were planted on either side of Paige's neck, supporting her slightly raised upper body. She opens her eyes slowly, her hair cascading along Paige's face. As Paige looked up, she was met with an expression full of zeal and compassion radiating from Emily's gaze._

_It didn't take long for Paige to reach in and was once again hailed by the warmth of Emily's lips against her own. Every single cry and moan was muffled with tongue gliding kisses. Paige sneaked her hands below the other girl's loose shirt, she traced her fingers over her back, roaming all the way down to the dimples at the bottom of Emily's spine._

_The faintest touch of Paige was enough to make Emily shudder and gasp for air, now feeling the dampness rising in between her thighs. With the kisses being planted by the girl below her, Emily countered by brushing her lips against Paige's cheek, then down to her jawline and along her neck. She began assisting Paige, letting her hands work their way into her shirt needing help in easing her out of it. Pieces of clothing were slowly coming off and being tossed one by one, piling up on the floor. Soon enough, only the warmth of their unclothed bodies served to provide as their blanket. _

_With unspoken demand, Emily guided Paige's hands to where they were needed the most. __Paige flipped them over and took position straddling Emily's thighs. __This time around, Paige washed up all the irresolution in her and started to explore more of Emily's physique using much of her hands but even more so of her lips._

_Paige landed her hand over at Emily's __sanctuary__. She started to pick up the pace and continued to delve in further, growing with more intensity, willing to exert her utmost effort to please Emily's needs, not anymore did she even want to have anything in return._

_Somewhat reluctant with the idea of gaining all of the satisfaction that Paige has been unconditionally giving her, Emily just couldn't concede, she didn't want to back down. She wanted to reciprocate but Paige eventually assured her that there was nothing else more in the world she could possibly ask for, nothing more than having to watch Emily in front of her surrendering from her touch._

A sudden pang was felt by Paige in her left arm. The unexpected ache made her eyes shoot open and makes her faintly mutter the words "Oh my God". Not far from her, another voice rose up saying, "Yeah, that's him alright. Go ahead and count back from ten for me will you?" Paige complied and started counting. "Ten, nine, eight" She can hear the voices around the room starting to sound unclear, "Seven, six," the droplets from the IV, now dripping extremely slowly in her point of view. Her sight turning blurry, eyes closing in. "Five, four" Paige was still awake, but barely. She was struggling, fighting not to let Emily slip away from her thoughts. She wanted Emily to be the last thing on her mind; tying to let herself not forget, for she knew that once the anesthesia completely takes over, there's no turning back. "Three, two…" Paige was losing the battle to stay conscious, she was drifting into sleep. Her counting voice was coming out slurred but was still able to mumble the last number, "One… Em-"


	15. Chapter 15

**hope2smith:** Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!

**glorymania:** (Blushing) :) Thanks G! You always know how to make me smile with your reviews. And I'm not a Hopeless Romantic. Just hopeless. ;)

**meva desa:** Thank you! :)

**Rain'sMistress:** Hahha… (Thought it had like a "double entrende") And I am indeed a dork, thanks for pointing that out! ;)

**cici:** I'm happy you found the couch scene interesting. ;) The McCullers have mentioned it somehow that's why Em followed through and respected Paige's decision to leave. Here's what's gonna happen next. And yes, I'm in the Philippines.

**Paily lover:** Uhuh, me too. I hope everything goes well with P and E in the end.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello kids! Before anything else, I wanted to greet you all a **Very Happy Christmas**!

How do I even begin this ending? Well guys, this is the end of the line for STL. I had such a blast writing this fifteen chapter fic. I never thought it would gather this much attention especially because it's very amateur_ish_ (Is that even a word?)

FanFiction has become my learning ground when it comes to writing, it had helped me a lot in so many ways I didn't know possible. I was able to interact with other readers and writers online, made friends, improved skills in writing, I have also learned how to grace and take on criticisms. None of these of course won't be likely if it weren't for those who have supported my work from the start, I will be forever grateful to those who liked, reviewed and even just browsed. Thank you for allowing we to showcase my piece and for patiently allowing we to grow.

This last chapter is quite short but hopefully you'd still like it. And finally, as promised, the reveal... **Sky's The Limit** is actually based on the movie "Keith" which stars Jesse McCartney and Elisabeth Harnois. It's a great movie, if you get the chance, go see it! Once again, THANK YOU all! Happy Holidays! :)

You guys can check out my Tumblr Account (TheShawProtege) for the FanFic Chapter Photos.

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are still very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 15

Fourteen months later…

It was a cold dark night in March. On a slope is a yellow pickup truck, carrying a female passenger at the back. She was lying down very still on the empty carriage, flat on her back with her hands on her side, facing the sky as the truck slowly moves forward by way of gravity. The truck keeps moving… Moves forward ever so slowly, towards a cliff, with every single second, the front wheel inches closer to the edge…

The music in the stereo playing faintly.

_I need to talk with you again,_  
_Why did you go away?_  
_All our time together,_  
_Just feels like yesterday._  
_I never thought I'd see,_  
_A single day without you._  
_The things we take for granted,_  
_We can sometimes lose._  
_And if I promise not to feel this pain,_  
_Will I see you again,_  
_Will I see you again._

_'Cause time will pass me by,_  
_Maybe I'll never learn to smile._  
_But I know I'll make it through,_  
_If you wait for me_  
_And all the tears I cry,_  
_No matter how I try_  
_They'll never bring you home to me_  
_Won't you wait for me?_

_Do you remember how it was?_  
_When we never seemed to care._  
_The days went by so quickly,_  
_'Cause I thought you'd always be there._  
_And it's hard to let you go,_  
_Though I know that I must try._  
_I feel like I've been cheated,_  
_'Cause we never said goodbye._  
_And if I promise not to feel this pain,_  
_Will I see you again?_  
_Will I see you again?_

**Emily's POV**

**Whoever said it gets easier with time...lied! ****I'm holding on to ****something that used to be there hoping it will come back, but a part of me may know it possibly won't. Holding on is being brave, but letting go and moving on is often what makes us stronger… even if it kills us deep inside.**

**You can spend hours, days, weeks, months, years and even a lifetime sitting alone in a dark room, over-analyzing a situation from the past, trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've or should've happened. Or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and walk out the front door into the sunlight to get some fresh air. ****Acceptance never comes easy,**** but it's not impossible****.** **Getting over someone is not forgetting about them, it's about learning how to live without them.**

While Emily was lying down on the carriage in deep thought, her attention was snatched by the sudden rustling of the gravelly path from underneath a vehicle coming to an apparent stop. A car door opening forcefully, the sound of brisk heavy and thumping footsteps coming closer; noises overriding the erstwhile silence of the surroundings. There came a figure swiftly passing through the side of the truck's carriage, but out of the dim nature of the place, Emily was only able to catch a glimpse of it. Another clunk sound from an opening door was heard, only this time, she was aware of where it came from. The moving truck from where Emily was on has then come to a steady halt and was now far from danger of falling over the cliff.

Still lying on her back with misty eyes, the figure she caught sight of beforehand by then stood on the side of the truck's carriage, outwardly peering at her. Emily, somehow startled, struggled in forcing herself up to sit. The shadowy figure beside her slowly came to grow with more distinct features; Emily nevertheless, still saw it as nothing more than a haze.

Emily closed her eyes and tried to cover her face with both hands in an attempt to recoil from the figure which stood beside her, but seconds later, she found herself surprisingly keyed up, all ears at the reason of her withdrawal once she heard the figure's angered voice. "Are you mad?! You almost got yourself killed, what the hell were you thinking?"

Earning up all the energy she has, she hastily jumped off of the carriage in fury and went on willing herself to shot back at the words thrown at her by the mysterious figure. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she started to yak, "Why do you even care huh?!" She walked over to the other side of the truck in rage. "Who said I needed to be saved from falli…? Just three feet away, coming in face to face with her rescuer, she choked back a sob and nearly lost her balance as she staggered in an effort to reclaim control of her steps.

Merely holding herself up in utter disbelief and shock, she felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart began to pound hard almost coming out of her chest. Her rescuer stood in mum, now with a puzzled look. They both stood wordlessly in front of each other when all of a sudden another voice was heard not far from where they were situated. "Is everything okay in there?" uttered by a man coming out of an ash colored Rover. Emily turned her head over her shoulder to see who it was, only to find out that her incredulity has been ruled out; she certainly wasn't at all imagining things. The man gave her a warmhearted smile but in a flash, he spoke once again, only this time with a more worrisome tone "Jesus, you're bleeding!" his eyes darted on the person past Emily. With that statement, Emily quickly redirected her attention back to the person in front of her.

Bringing out a handkerchief, Emily's rescuer held the piece of cloth directly on her nostrils to stop the nosebleed then started heading towards the man, reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about all the while walking away past Emily. Emily's rescuer retorted back at the man and said, "It's fine Tom, I'm supposed to have these episodes of _epistaxis_… Nosebleeds. It's a normal response, they said it's a sign, an indication that my brain is being triggered; somehow trying it's best to regain memories. But who knows?"

Looking back at Emily who was now more than ever speechless and dumbfounded; she still couldn't believe her eyes. Her rescuer voiced out apologetically, and for the last time saying, "I'm sorry if I came off harsh, I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just… I do hope this is the first and last time you'd pull off a stunt like that. I mean, imagine what would happen to your fully restored Chevy Truck? It'd be such a waste. (Chuckles) Oh and uhmm… My name is Paige by the way, Paige McCullers…And you are?


End file.
